Lou O'brien ou le Fléau de Jack
by Lenao - Nakeevka
Summary: Pour Jack Sparrow, quand une tempête se termine, Barbossa, c'est une autre qui commence: et celle ci se nomme Lou O'brien! Pirates! ce n'est plus une malédiction mais un fléau qui s'abat sur les mers des Caraibes...CHAP 8 Up!reviews!
1. Lou

Lou O'Brien ou Le Fléau de Jack  
  
Salut tout le monde !! comme vous l'avez remarqué mon pseudo c'est Lénao – Nakeevka mais vous pouvez m'appeler Léo, c 'est plus court....bon, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les deux premier chapitres, c'est beaucoup de bla bla et j'en suis désolée mais faut bien un début à tout ! l'action arrivera dans les prochains chapitre !! j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas de trop !!  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Lou .  
  
« allez pirate!! va croupir là dedans voir si j'y suis!! »/ s'exclama un soldat moqueur./  
  
Le pirate était maintenu par 3 soldats et il le jetèrent derrière les barreaux. Celui-ci accrocha ses doigts aux barreaux et cogna sa tête contre ces derniers, suivant du regard les hommes de la milice. Il soupira. Il redressa la tête quand il entendit une voix derrière lui; une voix féminine....  
  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens..... regardez-moi qui voilà....... le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow! »  
  
Il se retourna, levant la tête de façon hautaine et rivant ses yeux sur la personne en question. C'était effectivement une femme, allongée sur un banc dans la pénombre, jambes se croisant, bras derrière la tête, une large casquette cachant les détails de son visage; il ne pouvait voir que deux étincelles blanches le fixer. Il préféra garder le silence. comment le connaissait-elle?? Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, la femme se dressa sur son séant et posa ses pieds à terre. Son visage était maintenant éclairé par le peu de soleil qui filtrait à travers les meurtrières. Jack sursauta:  
  
« Oh.... /fit-il quelque peu embarrassé/, Lou..... »  
  
Ladite Lou afficha un sourire forcé.  
  
« tu te souviens de moi quel exploit! »  
  
« tu n'as pas changé. » /dit-il avec ce traditionnel sourire léger et jouant avec ses doigts/. « enfin, si. tu as changé. tu as ... grandi. »  
  
Lou leva les yeux au ciel et se recoucha.  
  
Sparrow resta un moment sans bouger puis, comme s'il avait eu une idée brillante, il se précipita vers l'autre banc, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait; il souleva le banc et le posa contre la grille sous le regard de la jeune femme qui se mit à rire lorsqu'elle le vit essayer de faire levier.  
  
« C'est pas la peine, Sparrow, j'ai déjà essayé! »  
  
Têtu comme une mule, Jack fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et s'acharna sur le pauvre banc sautillant comme un demeuré.  
  
« Je ne suis pas décidé à rester croupir ici, moi!! » s'exclama-t-il.  
  
« oh... c'est ce que je me disais aussi au début.. mais les jours ont passé et demain, à l'aube, je serai au bout d'une corde! »  
  
Le capitaine du Black Pearl se retourna:  
  
« demain!? » /fit-il avec une petite grimace/ , « mais t'es là depuis combien de temps?? »  
  
« 1 mois! j'ai.... comment dire... quelque peu... assassiné le commodore de cette île »,/ fit-elle en riant/ « .... alors Sparrow, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? »  
  
« oh.. la routine... /dit-il en traficotant la serrure/, piraterie... vols... contrebande... etc...etc... »  
  
Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et un soldat apparut. Lou se leva et se dirigea vers Sparrow et lui souffla: « tiens... un soldat... la chance nous sourit! »  
  
Elle lui lança le sourire de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose derrière la tête, puis se colla contre la grille.  
  
« tiens... un soldat vient nous apporter la bouffe maintenant! où est cet idiot et répugnant Joe? »  
  
« euh.. » /commença le soldat, les mains tremblantes/, « Mr Joe est. malade. »/ finit-il déglutissant difficilement./  
  
« bin alors soldat! jte fais peur? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix féline.  
  
« oh.. non madame. Je. euh. voilà. euh. votre repas. »  
  
« ah.. je saisis. vous êtes nouveau! »  
  
Le jeune soldat haussa les épaules acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, tenant les deux assiettes, ou plutôt les 2 gamelles.  
  
« bin jvé vous apprendre un truc. les gamelles passeront pas à travers les barreaux.. ».  
  
« Je ne suis pas autorisé à ouvrir la porte, madame. »  
  
« c'est pourtant ce que fait le gros Joe. je ne vais pas vous manger! quant à lui .... » /dit-elle en désignant Jack d'un coup de tête/ «, il est débile! si ça se trouve il ne comprend même pas le sens de mes mots!! »  
  
Jack aurait voulu riposter mais il entra dans son jeu et la laissa faire.  
  
« allons mon petit, vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir de faim! »  
  
Le soldat afficha une tête dépitée puis, après une hésitation, sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte. il tendit vivement les gamelles. Lou s'en empara et les balança par terre puis elle bloqua la porte avec le pied. Le soldat, effrayé, recula, tandis que Lou sortait de la cellule. Il sortit son mousquet et le pointa sur la jeune femme.  
  
« madame, n'avancez plus! »  
  
« et bien! Tirez! Qu'attendez-vous!! »  
  
« à moi!! La garde!! » se contenta -t -il de gémir.  
  
« quel idiot ! » siffla-t-elle.  
  
Elle lui flanqua un coup sur la tête et il s'évanouit.  
  
« ils recrutent les branlettes maintenant dans la garde!!» se moqua t-elle.  
  
Elle prit son mousquet et tira sur le premier de la garde qui arrivait. Elle sauta comme une furie sur les autres et piqua une épée au passage pour en embrocher deux autres.  
  
« Sparrow!! Tu pourrais m'aider!! »  
  
Il sourit, l'ironie éclairant son visage:  
  
« je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien! »  
  
Alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, elle se fit attraper par un autre soldat et se retrouva avec un mousquet sur la tempe. Mais elle entendit un gros bruit et le soldat la lâcha, tombant à terre. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à un grand jeune homme armé d'un gros bâton ainsi qu'une jeune femme, tous deux haletants.  
  
« Ah... enfin! /s'exclama Jack/. Vous en avez mis du temps!! »  
  
« mais comment t'es sorti? » demanda le jeune homme.  
  
« j'ai rien eu besoin de faire! On est sorti grâce o talents de cette jeune demoiselle! » s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main sur l'épaule de Lou.  
  
« dégages Sparrow!! » s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.  
  
« Allons, Amour! c'ke t'es devenue sauvage!! allez! on s'casse avant que toute la cavalerie débarque! »  
  
Sans demander leur reste, les quatre individus détalèrent hors de la prison. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise, la mer en contre bas, et la milice derrière. Jack sourit en voyant un bateau au large et auquel Lou ne prêta aucune attention. Elle baragouina quelques mots dans une langue que Jack ne comprenait pas et elle courut sur sa gauche. Le capitaine essaya de la rattraper en l'agrippant par la taille:  
  
« Sparrow!! Lâche-moi! C'est là qu'on se quitte bébé! Au revoir et à jamais! »  
  
« non! Doucement ma jolie! Tu vas venir avec moi! »  
  
« et pourquoi ça?! » s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant.  
  
« Jack les soldats!!!! » intervint le jeune qui les accompagnait.  
  
« Will!! Elizabeth!! sautez et rejoignez l'équipage!! On vous suit!! »  
  
Les 2 jeunes gens sautèrent du haut de la falaise et atterrirent dans l'eau.  
  
« NON! TU vas rejoindre ton équipage!! MOI je fais ma route toute seule!! »  
  
« viens ici!! s'énerva -t-il en la tirant par le poignet, regarde!! » /La forçant à regarder o loin/ « C'est le Pearl.. le Black Pearl...Tu ne vas pas refuser mon invitation, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Lou arrêta de se débattre et baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir.  
  
« ne bougez pas!!!! » s'exclama un soldat.  
  
Les deux se retournèrent et Jack prit la parole:  
  
« messieurs je regrette mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de prendre congé! »  
  
« Jack?.. ».  
  
« allez poupée... »  
  
Ils se jetèrent tous deux a l'eau et nagèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en évitant les coups de feu. Arrivés péniblement au grand navire noir, une corde leur fut lancée. Jack l'attrapa de la main gauche, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Lou et sa main droite la tenant fermement. Ils furent remontés par l'équipage et s'étalèrent sur le pont, toussant et reprenant leur souffle. Jack avait toujours sa jambe sur le corps de Lou et quand elle s'en aperçut, elle s'en dégagea:  
  
« n'en profite pas Jack sparrow!! »  
  
Jack afficha un sourire carnassier:  
  
« ..chérie... moi? Jamais! Gibbs!!!! On met les voiles!!! »  
  
« c'est déjà fait mon capitaine... » déclara l'interpellé.  
  
Jack se releva.  
  
« ah...bien! Garde le cap Anna maria!! Il faut aller vite pour les semer!! »  
  
« bien mon capitaine!! »  
  
Lou regarda autour d'elle. Elizabeth, comme Jack l'avait appelée, était enroulée dans une serviette, assise sur les marches, dans les bras de Will. Une jeune femme à la peau brune et un chapeau tenait la barre, Anna Maria... Une dizaine d'autres membres s'affairaient sur le pont. Jack était adossé o mat et la fixait, son petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle releva la tête, le regardant hautainement. Il tourna autour d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille:  
  
« Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, chérie!! »  
  
La suite dans le prochain épisode !!!! 


	2. une vieille connaissance

Voilà le deuxième chapitre....comme je l'ai dit c'est un peu long à se mette en place mais il faut bien passer par là !! allez, bonne lecture !!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Une vieille connaissance.  
  
Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, chérie !  
  
Il se prit une gifle monumentale dan la figure et il chancela:  
  
Aow! qu'est-ce qu'il te prend??  
  
regarde l'état du bateau!!!! Les voiles déchirées, le plancher tout crade, le mat a moitié défoncé, ya des trous dan la coque, le bois perd sa couleur et s'effrite!!!!!! Qu'as tu fait de MON bateau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
eh! minute papillon!! c'est MON bateau!  
  
Là, c'est un coup de poing qu'il reçut et il en tomba à terre:  
  
TON bateau.... TON bateau......!!  
  
elle le menaça du doigt:  
  
n'oublie pas d'où tu viens Sparrow!!! Ne l'oublie pas!!  
  
elle se dirigea vers les escaliers quand Jack prit la parole:  
  
et pis d'abord, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est dans cet état!!  
  
elle se retourna à demi, regardant Jack se lever tant bien que mal et se frotter la joue  
  
c'est ton bateau mais c'est pas ta faute!! J'aurais tout entendu!!  
  
elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers Anna Maria:  
  
Anna Maria... c bien ça.....bon. Ecoutez.... est-ce que vous connaissez les îles requins?  
  
oui un peu... on dit qu'il ya beaucoup de pirates là bas...  
  
ça dépend sur quelle île on débarque... là bas on pourra soigner ce pauvre bateau... auriez vous l'extrême amabilité de nous conduire là bas?  
  
Mll... je n'obéis qu'au capitaine....  
  
Lou sourit jaune:  
  
-... elle est gentille....  
  
elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à redescendre les escaliers quand Will l'interpella:  
  
Mlle...  
  
ah non! On fait pas de manière avec un pirate chéri! Moi c Lou!  
  
_ très bien.. Lou.... Jack ne ment pas... c'est pas à cause de lui que le bateau a été amoché...  
  
explique- toi..  
  
_ bin... Jack a été mutiné....  
  
mutiné?MU..... MUTINE!!!!!!!!!! /hurla -t-elle en se tournant vers le capitaine/, t'as été mutiné!!!!!!  
  
Jack se raidit et grimaça.  
  
Turner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il en montant les marches.  
  
Arrivées près d'eux, il pointa du doigt will en l'accusant du regard:  
  
tu te sentais vraiment obligé de lui dire ça? mmm?  
  
il fallait bien lui expliquer que c'était pas de ta faute!!  
  
plutôt crever que de lui avouer!!!  
  
LOU: - oh.... laisse moi deviner... Barbossa!? c'est Barbossa qui a levé la mutinerie??  
  
Jack pris un air dédaigneux et allait répondre mais Will le devança:  
  
oui.. c'est ça ce chacal de Barbossa!  
  
Jack cru qu'il allait le tuer, prêt à lui tordre le cou et affichant toute sorte de mimiques:  
  
ah! j'en étais sûre!!! Je l'avais dit!!! je t'avais prévenu pourtant!!!  
  
Jack perdit son sang froid et sortit difficilement son mousquet de manière un peu comique, presque bouffonne et le pointa sur Lou. Elle le regarda l'air de dire "bin vas-y, oses! On verra bien!" il fit de grands yeux, grognant et rangea son mousquet tout aussi maladroitement (un peu quand dans le film il a envie de tuer Elizabeth sur la plage, c'est très comique!!) ce qu'il pouvait être bizarre quand il s'énervait!!  
  
bin quoi! c'est vrai j'te l'avais dit de pas le garder ce crétin!! mais Monsieur n'a pas écouté, lui le capitaine! et bien! voilà le résultat!!  
  
RRRR!!!! cke tu m'agaces!! Pire qu'une bourge quand tu t'y mets!!! Rassure toi, il est bien mort maintenant!! Et pas a moitié mort!! non non!! Mort de chez mort!!!!  
  
Bin tant mieux ! t 'es nerveux toi aujourd'hui !  
  
Jack se prit le visage dans les mains et bascula sa tête en arrière puis la regarda avec son petit sourire :  
  
Allez savoir pourquoi je suis nerveux !!  
  
Lou leva les yeux au ciel  
  
Dis moi capitaine / en le tirant à l'écart par la manche pour chuchoter / c'est qui les deux là ? / en parlant de Elizabeth et Will./  
  
Jack se tourna à demi en souriant au couple bêtement et Will le dévisage avec un regard soupçonneux. Puis Jack se tourna à nouveau vers Lou :  
  
Amour, eux ils sont bien partis pour devenir pirates !  
  
Le rire de Lou se fit entendre.  
  
Ris pas... ils sont...../ cherchant désespéramment une qualité/ ..... courageux....   
  
Oh oui.... Courageux... certainement j'en doute pas mais de là à devenir pirates... tu m'excuseras mais.... / en dévisageant Elizabeth encore en robe./  
  
Bon d'accord la fille est un peu...... bourgeoise..... un peu maniérée.... Mais elle a un sale caractère.... Et le p'tit Turner....  
  
Ah... Turner... C'est quand même pas...  
  
.. Le loupiot du bottier ? si.  
  
Lou se pencha légèrement sur le côté et scruta Will en plissant les yeux :  
  
C'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances....  
  
Eh ! tous les deux !! /s'écria Will./ De quoi vous parlez ??  
  
Je..../ Commença Jack en faisant un grand pas vers Will/ Je parlais de vous ! Il faut bien lui expliquer qu'est-ce que vous fichez là puisque vous n'êtes pas des pirates !!/ Finit-il en descendant les escaliers en se dandinant.  
  
Et elle ?? Qui est-elle ? / demanda Elizabeth/  
  
Elle... / s'avança Lou/ .. elle c'est...  
  
Jack remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers avec des grimaces et posa sa main sur la bouche de Lou.  
  
......Une vieille connaissance ! / finit-il.  
  
Elle peut nous répondre elle-même ! intervint Elizabeth  
  
Jack sourit légèrement mais faussement.  
  
Oui... elle peut mais je sens qu'elle va sortir quelque chose de stupide alors....  
  
Lou n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient car elle se concentrait à essayer de retirer la main du pirate de sa bouche, louchant dessus... en vain. C'est qu'il avait de la force !! Elle essaya de sortir un mot mais on n'entendit que des sons étouffés et incompréhensibles. Jack retira sa main et dit :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Lou tourna la tête vers lui :  
  
SPARROW !!!!!! hurla-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Jack loucha et porta sa main à son oreille :  
  
Aow.... Mais t'es complètement barrée !  
  
Et toi alors !  
  
Hem... bref Lou est une vieille connaissance et dont je me serais bien passé ! dit-il en redescendant les escaliers.  
  
Ah ! /cria Lou/ c'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne avec toi !  
  
Jack s'arrêta et se retourna :  
  
Oui... et bin je regrette !  
  
Ah.. d'accord... très bien... je peux encore partir..../ dit-elle en s'avançant à l'arrière du bateau.  
  
Lou... on est au large. Non tu ne peux plus partir !  
  
- c'est ckon va voir !!  
  
Elle commença à escalader la proue. Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, remonta (encore !) les escaliers avec de grands gestes et au moment où elle allait sauter, jack l'attrapa par la taille il la tira vers l'arrière et ils tombèrent à terre.  
  
T'es folle !!!? /hurla Jack en se remettant assis pendant qu'elle aussi se dressait sur son séant, en tailleur, croisant les bras et tournant le dos au capitaine.  
  
Elle boudait. Jack souffla en roulant les yeux en signe d'exaspération et se leva. Il prit Lou par la main et comme elle ne se décidait pas à se mettre debout, il la traîna littéralement sur le plancher (comme un gros sac de patates !).  
  
Anna maria... Cap sur Tortuga !/ toujours en traînant Lou/  
  
NON ! fit Lou en se relevant/ ... Les îles requins, c'est mieux...  
  
D'accord.. Anna Maria... Cap sur ...QUOI ?? Les îles requins ? Pourquoi les îles requins ?  
  
Parce que ! Parce que.... On pourra faire réparer le bateau. C'est une îles de pirates au moins on aura pas d'ennuis et pis j'ai laisser mes affaires là bas.  
  
Des affaires ? .. depuis quand un pirate a besoin d'affaire ?  
  
Jack ! jte rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si on est sorti de cabane ! alors ste plait !  
  
Bon.... D'accord... Anna Maria..../ ouvrant grand les bras avec un sourire/ ... direction les îles requins !  
  
Lou fit un geste de victoire avec un 'oué !' murmuré et en passant devant Will et Elizabeth, elle souffla :  
  
C'est toujours moi qui gagne !  
  
Et, fièrement, elle descendit les escaliers. Will leva un sourcil et fronça l'autre, la regardant avec interrogation :  
  
Elle est aussi frappée que Jack !  
  
- oué ..../ soupira Elizabeth/ deux vrais gamins !  
  
Bon voilà... ce chapitre était plus pour montrer le caractère un peu cinglé de Lou, j'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas trop !! la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! 


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre !!! Honnêtement je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres en tout !! Enfin, bref l'important c'est d 'avoir quelque chose à lire, pas vrai ? Alors mention spéciale aux personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews et qui m'ont motivé pour la suite de ma fic ! Merci !! Bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Le calme avant la tempête.  
  
Plus tard dans l'après midi, Lou descendit dans l'une des cales. La prison. Le plancher était vraiment très sale, humide d'eau à moitié vaseuse les serrures des geôles avaient été cassées, des trous parsemaient la coque et des objets de toutes sortes traînaient par terre... un vrai chantier !  
  
« quel désastre !/ souffla-t-elle/ si le vieux O'Brien voyait ça ! »  
  
Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers.  
  
« M. Gibbs.... ? »  
  
« Mlle Lou... le capitaine vous demande.. »  
  
« Il s'y croit vraiment de trop celui-là ! Il est pas assez grand pour venir me chercher tout seul ?! »  
  
Gibbs haussa les épaules :  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici dans le noir par un si beau soleil ! ces cales sont encore hantées par ses maudits pirates... »  
  
« je constatais juste l'ampleur des dégâts/ fit-elle en montant les escaliers/ « Et croyez-moi Lou, jack en a été le premier attristé... »  
  
« mmm.... »  
  
Jack était assis sur le bord du bateau, fumant une cigarette. Elle s'assit à sa droite :  
  
« Alors, vieux loup... de quoi tu veux me causer ? »  
  
« Tu as les yeux d'un aigle et l'agilité d'une panthère... je t'offre le poste de vigie... »  
  
Lou lui piqua sa clope pour tirer une bouffée puis lui rendit :  
  
« ... Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire en échange ? »  
  
« qui te dit que je veux quelque chose en échange ? »  
  
Lou soupira :  
  
« Jack... je ne te connais que trop bien... tu es malin... t'as quelque chose derrière la tête. »  
  
Jack sourit malicieusement découvrant ses quelques dents recouvertes d'or :  
  
« Non, bébé.. je veux juste savoir ce que t'as à faire aux îles requins. »  
  
« J'te l'ai déjà dit ! Récupérer des affaires. »  
  
« Quelles affaires ? »   
  
« (soupir) ... des fringues, de l'or, des objets volés, du rhum ! » / fit- elle en descendant du rebord et en s'avançant./  
  
Jack jeta sa clope et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lou  
  
« je te crois.../murmura-t-il/....mais... je pense qu'il y a autre chose.... »  
  
Lou se retourna pour lui faire face.  
  
« Jack commence pas !! j'en ai marre de tes vieilles insinuations ! »  
  
« Sssshuuttt..../dit-il en posant ses pouces sur les lèvres de la jeune femme/... du calme... t'es une vraie gonzesse toi maintenant ! je sens que ma vie va être un enfer ! »  
  
« Très drôle.... Au fait.... On a le fils ici...mais le bottier il est où ? »  
  
Jack détourna les yeux à l'horizon :  
  
« Va demander à Gibbs, il raconte très bien les histoires. »  
  
« et pourquoi tu me le dis pas toi ? »  
  
« écoutes c'est une longue histoire et j'ai pas envie d'en parler , ok ? »  
  
Lou soupira regardant Jack s'en aller à la barre remplacer Anna Maria. Physiquement, Jack n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle reconnaissait le même personnage d'il y a six ans... la même double barbe, la même moustache, ses petits yeux noirs, bourrés de malice, soulignés d'un trait de Khôl noir, son sourire satirique et charmeur. Toujours son éternel bandeau rouge coiffant ses cheveux désordonnés, emmêlés à ses colifichets, ses mains sales, fines mais ayant une poigne de fer, ses mimiques enfantines et bouffonnes ainsi que ses vêtements ayant subi ses nombreuses aventures.... Tout était comme avant ! Et son odeur ! C'était bien celle d'un pirate !!: Mélange de Rhum, de cigarette, de sueur, de senteur marine, de sel, de sang, de soleil et de parfums de putains ... c'était tout ça Jack Sparrow, depuis toujours, ou presque ! Mais pourtant, Lou sentait que quelque chose avait changé .. quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature.... Qu'est-ce- qu'il se passe Jack ? Sortant de ses pensées, Lou alla retrouver Gibbs qui était en compagnie de Will.  
  
« .. Will pardon de te demander ça... mais il faut que je sache... où est Bill ton père ? jack refuse de me le dire !! »  
  
Will baissa les yeux :  
  
« il est mort... »  
  
« vous savez Mlle... si Jack ne veux pas parler c'est parce-que la perte du Pearl a été un coup dur pour lui... il a pas encore digéré ! »  
  
« racontez moi.... »  
  
Ils s'assirent sur des barils qui traînaient et Gibbs commença son histoire :  
  
« Bon ça a commencé avec une histoire de carte....celle de la isla de muerta. Barbossa a exigé que Jack partage ce qu'il savait. Bref, Barbossa s'ait emparé de la carte et a levé une mutinerie contre Jack il l'ont abandonné sur une île déserte ! Mais malgré tout Jack s'en ai sorti en flottant sur l'eau pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que les créatures marines s'habituent à lui puis il a accroché un couple de tortues de mers pour s'en faire un radeau et rejoindre la civilisation.... »  
  
« Et il a attaché les tortues avec une ficelle faite avec ses poils de dos !! » ajouta Will fier de savoir ce détail saugrenu.  
  
Lou les regarda chacun leur tour attentivement en silence puis éclata de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, après s'être essuyé une larme tellement elle riait, elle lâcha :  
  
« et vous avez cru ça ??!!?! Je rêve !!  
  
Puis elle repartit dans son fou rire sous les regards éberlués des deux hommes.  
  
« Moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! /s'exclama Elizabeth/ Jack m'a tout raconté quand Barbossa nous a abandonné sur cette même île.... »  
  
Lou se retourna pour voir Elizabeth :  
  
« Approche,/ dit-elle / met toi assise et dis moi tout ma jolie. »  
  
« Votre héros, messieurs, n'est resté que 3 jours sur cette maudite île à boire du Rhum à longueur de journée jusqu'à ce qu'un bateau commerçant passe et qu'il marchande son billet de retour..... »  
  
« Ah.... Bin voilà .... Ça c'est Jack ! Là je le reconnais ! C'est un beau parleur et il a sa fierté ! Sacré Sparrow !! Et comment a-t-il récupéré le Pearl ?  
  
Will reprit l'histoire car il avait vécu les évènements de bien plus près que Gibbs ! Il expliqua donc la malédiction aztèque, l'immortalité squelettique de Barbossa et de son équipe, l'enlèvement de Miss Swann, l'évasion de Jack et lui-même, Tortuga, la bataille finale avec l'aide du commodore, la mort de Barbossa et la fuite de Sparrow  
  
« Et bien !! J'en ai loupé des choses !!! /s'exclama Lou très étonné par ce récit/ est-ce que tous les pirates maudits sont morts ? »  
  
« Non certains ont cessé de se battre quand ils ont vu qu'ils n'étaient plus immortels... mais ils sont sûrement en prison à l'heure qu'il est ! s'écria Gibbs. »  
  
« Vous ne savez pas si Pintel et Ragetti sont toujours vivant je suppose ? C'étaient un grand avec un œil artificiel et un petit à moitié chauve, toujours ensemble..... »  
  
« Ah !!! / s'écria Elizabeth sur un ton colérique / C'est à cause de ces deux affreux que j'ai été enlevée !! »  
  
« Oh... ils ne sont pas si affreux que ça vous savez.... Le vrai méchant dans cette histoire, c'était Barbossa ! Bon d'accord, ce sont des pirates mal froqués, vulgaires, mal élevés, sans aucune considération pour ceux qui ne sont pas des leurs, je l'avoue.... Mais avec ces deux là.... Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré !!!! On a fait les 400 coups ! Ils étaient vraiment très drôles mais vous savez, ils ont jamais été à l'école, ils sont pas cultivés, donc un peu idiots et naïfs alors c'était facile de leur faire croire n'importe quoi !! »  
  
« Faites les passer pour des victimes, tant que vous y êtes ! » se vexa la jeune Swann.  
  
« loin de là mon intention, chérie ! Mais laisse moi te rappeler que c'est un peu de ta faute si t'as eu des ennuis ! quelle idée de lui piquer son collier !! » rétorqua la jeune pirate.  
  
Elizabeth ne répondit rien, désappointée apparemment.  
  
« On va pas se fâcher pour si peu... / intervint timidement Will / c'est du passé. »  
  
« Ouais .... Du passé.... » / reprit Lou en se dirigeant vers Jack./  
  
« Alors, / fit-il sans lui adresser un regard/ Tu sais assez de choses maintenant ?  
  
« Mouais..... même tes trois jours de déboire arrosés au rhum sur l'île déserte ! » se moqua Lou.  
  
« La peste soit d'Elizabeth ! Elle a pas pu s 'empêcher la garce ! » se fâcha Jack.  
  
« Hey !! T'es un pirate !! assume vieux ! »  
  
Soudain, un cri d'oiseau se fit entendre. Lou leva la tête puis elle remarqua que Gibbs pointait son mousquet sur le volatile. La jeune pirate eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur la rambarde pour lui crier de ne pas tirer.  
  
Sous le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes sur le bateau, Lou grimpa au mat avec une rapidité et une agilité féline. Arrivée en haut, elle émit un long sifflement aigu, déchirant le silence marin. L'oiseau, dans un cri perçant, semblait lui répondre. Lou tendit son bras droit, protégé par son long gant épais, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, l'animal s'y posa. Lou redescendit, sans plus attendre, à l'aide d'une corde qui la déposa près de Jack.  
  
« Tiens..... ! Tu t'intéresses aux piafs toi maintenant ! » s'exclama Jack amusé.  
  
Lou lui décocha un regard noir.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un piaf !! c'est un faucon pour ton information ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai dressé ! il s'appelle Tango, tâche de t'en souvenir ! »  
  
Jack observa Lou attentivement. Elle avait mûri depuis tout ce temps et elle avait un corps de déesse, il fallait bien l'avouer ! ses cheveux noirs ténèbres étaient attachés en fines petites tresses balayant ses épaules et taquinant de temps à autre l'unique boucle qui ornait son oreille droite. Ses yeux, d'un bleu extrêmement clair et limpide, regardaient tendrement l'animal trônant fièrement sur son bras. Cette couleur d'iris déjà très étonnante, contrastait avec sa peau mate et dorée par le soleil. Quant à sa façon de se vêtir, elle était des plus singulière pour un pirate. Elle portait un petit haut fin et léger de couleur rouge flamboyant, lassé de manière plutôt lâche sur le devant, ainsi qu'une jupe assez courte, s'arrêtant à mi cuisse de couleur brune. Sa large casquette était accrochée à sa ceinture. Son genou gauche était entouré d'une bande de tissu rouge à moitié déchiré, témoignant des quelques abordages et batailles qu'elle avait sûrement essuyé. Pour finir, elle arborait fièrement deux paires de bottes brunes montant jusqu'à mi mollet. Un dernier détail attira l'œil de Jack : le collier qui entourait son cou : une perle noire.... Allez savoir pourquoi ?  
  
« Je me demande ce qu'il l'a poussé à me suivre jusqu'ici.... »  
  
« qui ça ? » / demanda Jack, sortant de ses pensées/  
  
« Bin le faucon pardi... ! Bin bon ! capitaine ! quand est-ce-qu'on arrive ? »  
  
« patience ma jolie, patience. »  
  
Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans aucun obstacle, aucune difficulté et Lou s'ennuyait presque ! Même la mer, pourtant assez agitée d'accoutumée, ne daignait même pas venir les titiller ! Sûrement le calme avant la tempête........  
  
Voilà !!!! Alors ?? c'est quoi la tempête qui s'annonce ? vous savez pas, hein ??... et bin moi non plus ! j'ai pas encore fait la suite !! ( !! jvoulais vous dire que je vais mettre peut être un peu plus de temps que prévu pour faire la suite parce que, en ce moment, j'ai pas une seconde à moi !! enfin j'espère que je trouverais rapidement un peu de temps pour faire la suite !! bisous à tous !! 


	4. Shark island

Enfin le chapitre 4 !!!!! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'achever !(d'ailleurs désolé si vous avez trouvé que j'ai mis trop de temps !!) Alors j'espère bien que c'est pas trop nul !!  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Shark island.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés aux îles requins sans encombre ..... « Avec deux femmes à bord dont et surtout Lou .... C'était très louche..... trop louche. » pensait Jack. Ils n'amarrèrent pas le Pearl au port, enfin ce qu'il ressemblait à un port ( note de l'auteur : disons que sur une île de pirates, fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le budget soit investi dans les infrastructures portuaires ! lol !). Et puis c'était bien mieux de jeter l'ancre au large avec autant de pirates dangereux, mal attentionnés, complètement sauvages et à moitié fous n'ayant de cœur et de raison que pour l'or, le sang et le diable ! ..... Jack avait bien trop peur qu'on lui vole SON bateau.... Mais ça, il ne le voulait pas l'avouer.... Bref, ils arrivèrent en barque au port, Gibbs, Lou, Elizabeth, Will et lui-même. ( d'ailleurs ils s'étaient demandé si emmener la dulcinée du jeune Turner était vraiment une bonne idée.....).  
  
Sortant difficilement de la barque, Elizabeth accourut à petites foulées vers Lou car sa robe, bien que déjà dispensée de toutes les couches de frous frous inutiles, limitait ses mouvements. Quant à la jeune pirate, elle avait les poings sur les hanches et souriait fièrement presque victorieusement en regardant alentour.  
  
« Mlle.... Je ne suis pas sûre que faire escale sur cette île soit une excellente idée.... » suggéra Elizabeth, légèrement inquiète.  
  
« C'est sûr que pour une petite poupée de porcelaine comme vous, ça change les habitudes... mais après tout, vous vous êtes bien battue contre les squelettes d'un équipage de pirates rongé par la haine et le désir de vengeance... je ne vois pas en quoi affronter une bande de chiens galeux complètement ivres à les coucher dans leurs tombes vous gène... ! »  
  
Jack passa à vive allure entre les deux jeunes femmes sans les regarder juste coupant court à leur conversation. Lou l'observa : Jack marchait à grands pas, tête haute, les mains relevées au niveau des épaules ( d'une façon un peu efféminée, c'est trop chou quand il fait ça ) et tournant presque du derrière (presque ...).  
  
« Jack ! T'es sûr de connaître ton chemin ??! » intervint Lou, moqueuse.  
  
Jack stoppa net, se retourna, baissant la tête et revenant vers elle de la même façon il leva les yeux sur elle et afficha un grand sourire découvrant la quasi-totalité de ses dents, puis il s'inclina légèrement en avant en l'invitant d'un mouvement de bras à passer devant :  
  
« Après vous, Mademoiselle.... »  
  
Lou avança fièrement, bras balançant énergiquement à chacun de ses pas et faisant volontairement marteler ses talons de ses bottes sur les planches du petit pont. Jack la suivait à petit pas, regardant autour de lui : tous les pirates présents se retournaient sur eux en les fixant d'un air soupçonneux. Jack leur lançait des petits sourires satiriques Will se rapprocha rapidement de lui, tirant Elizabeth par la main, pour souffler au pirate :  
  
« Jack... ces pirates ne m'ont pas l'air très accueillant.... »  
  
« T'inquiètes petit ! Je sais c'que j'fais !... enfin je crois.... »  
  
« ouais...très convainquant... Là tout c'que tu fais... c'est suivre aveuglément cette fille ! » Jack réfléchis rapidement mais intensément à la remarque du jeune homme comme si c'était THE énigme du siècle ! Puis lâcha finalement :  
  
« ...Très juste... »  
  
Il tapota quelques petits coups sur l 'épaule de Lou avec son index et elle se retourna, faisant face à un Jack souriant avec force et un Will la regardant d'une façon très suspicieuse...  
  
« Excuse-moi ma belle, / dit-il de sa voix rauque/, mais où tu nous emmènes comme ça ? »  
  
« ...A la taverne bien sûr ! » Puis elle reprit tranquillement son chemin.  
  
« Alléluia !! J't'avais dit de pas t'inquiéter petit ! » s'écria-t-il avant de rejoindre la jeune pirate.  
  
Will et Elizabeth restèrent quelques secondes avec des airs ahuris, désespérés alors que Gibbs les devançait, semblant satisfait de leur destination.  
  
« Les pirates sont vraiment des gens affligeant ! » s'enhardit Elizabeth.  
  
Will haussa les épaules et l'entraîna sur les pas des trois autres.  
  
La taverne était très animée : les hommes se battaient au couteau ou au poing, au milieu des prostituées aguichant le premier venu, en quête de quelques pièces, des pirates parlant, rigolant et chantant fort, complètement ivres. Très animée mais toutefois classique pour une île de pirates ! L'assemblée ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée d'un morceau de l'équipage du Black Pearl, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme hurle pour se faire entendre :  
  
« Hey !!!!!!!!! Les gars !! Regardez !!! C'est cette diablesse de Lou !!!!! »  
  
Le silence fit place après cette remarque, tous les regards tournés vers l'intéressée. Lou s'avança à petits pas lents et francs vers le milieu de la salle :  
  
« Mesdames, messieurs, ..... Reprenez vos activités. Je ne suis que de passage.... »  
  
Craignant sûrement des représailles, ils ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent à leurs affaires. Jack regarda la jeune femme , étonné :  
  
« Quoi ? Tu crois être le seul de renommée, Sparrow ?... Tavernier, mon ami... ! Sers- nous ton meilleur rhum !! »  
  
Sur ce, Lou s'installa à une table rectangulaire. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur le banc, dos contre le mur et commença à se rouler une cigarette pendant que jack s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il posa son tricorne entre les cuisses de Lou et lui envoya un baiser papillon avec son index et son majeur et son éternel sourire ironique .  
  
Les grands verres de Rhum arrivèrent bien vite et lorsque Jack vit la serveuse approcher, plateau en main, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les bras en grand, avec un large sourire et se dandinant sur le banc tout en chantonnant :  
  
« Drink up me hearties, yo ho ! yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!! Du Rhum, du Rhum!!! »  
  
La prostituée qui faisait office de serveuse déposa la boisson alcoolisée sur la table, adressant un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions à notre pirate préféré. Celui-ci l'attira sur ses genoux et prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index pour mieux l'observer :  
  
« Tu sais que t'es jolie, toi ? »  
  
Lou eut un petit rire silencieux. Elle décolla son dos du mur pour se pencher de manière féline vers l'avant et lui glisser à l'oreille :  
  
« Je serais toi... j'me méfierais.... Celle là, elle te pompe plus de fric qu'autre chose si tu vois cke je veux dire.... »  
  
Jack tourna la tête, fronça les sourcils et regarda Lou bizarrement (presque sérieusement) puis sourit :  
  
« T'as l'air d'en savoir des choses toi dis moi... ! »  
  
Lou lui adressa un clin d'œil tout en se collant à nouveau contre le mur et tirant une bouffée :  
  
« Conseil d'amie... » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Sur ces mots, jack délaissa bien vite la serveuse pour son Rhum.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres pirates entraient dans l'auberge et s'asseyaient à une table. Sans prévenir, Lou se leva et rejoint les nouveaux arrivants. Jack se retourna à demi pour les observer. Lou discutait avec un grand gars aux cheveux ondulés blonds, l'œil droit apparemment crevé puisque dissimulé sous un cache noir. Ce dernier remarqua que le capitaine du Black Pearl les fixait puisqu'il sourit d'une manière hautaine et moqueuse presque provocatrice. Alors, Sparrow , ne cherchant pas forcément les ennuis, retourna à sa boisson favorite.  
  
« Alors, t'as un faible pour les borgnes maintenant ? »/ plaisanta-t-il au retour de la jeune femme./  
  
« La ferme, Jack ! » répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à ce type ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
« Te regarde pas... »/ en finissant son Rhum ./  
  
Puis elle se leva en direction de la sortie lançant une pièce au tavernier au passage, suivie précipitamment par Jack. « Hey ! Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça ?? » Reste ici !/ Une fois dehors:/ Hey ! j'suis ton capitaine alors tu vas m'obéir ! »  
  
Lou se retourna et lui flanqua une gifle.  
  
« Lâche-moi ! »  
  
« Quelle autorité.... » se moqua Will.  
  
« Si tu savais cke j'en ai marre de me prendre des claques pour rien ! » soupira Jack.  
  
« Pour rien, vraiment ? », intervint Elizabeth.  
  
Jack lui répondit par une grimace en se frottant la joue. Ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper Lou pour monter dans la barque (sans quoi ils resteraient à terre ou se verraient dans l'obligation de rejoindre le Pearl à la nage !!). Ils ramèrent tous en silence, silence interrompu par les raclements de gorge de M. Gibbs, les soupirs d'Elizabeth, ou la voix de Jack chantonnant sa chanson préférée. Ils étaient à quelques mètres du bateau, quand ils virent que soudainement la voile principale prenait feu. Jack et Lou se levèrent et s'écrièrent ensemble avec horreur :  
  
« MON bateau !!!! »  
  
« Ramez plus vite ! » s'exclama Jack en se retournant vers ses compagnons.  
  
« Si vous ne nous aidez pas, ça n'ira certainement pas plus vite !! hurla Elizabeth.  
  
Alors, les deux reprirent leurs rames et les aidèrent. En quelques secondes, ils furent sur le bateau. Lou grimpa au mat au milieu des flammes et se débrouilla pour faire tomber la voile à l'eau. Malheureusement, un bout du tissu s'attarda sur le pont qui s'enflamma également. Les pirates s'afférèrent donc à éteindre avec des seaux d'eau les langues brûlantes qui consumaient progressivement le bois du Pearl.  
  
Ouf.... Une grosse frayeur était passée... tout le monde reprenait son souffle, pendant que Lou maudissait haut et fort celui qui avait fait ça :  
  
« Ah !! Si je trouve le troufion qui a fait ça !!! Je lui écrase la cervelle et lui coupe toute forme de virilité !!! Comme s'il était pas assez abîmé comme ça mon Pearl !!! Non ! Fallait qu'on me le finisse !!! »  
  
Puis elle leva le poing en regardant le ciel :  
  
« Toi !!!! Espèce de Dieu à la manque !! Puisque tu t'acharnes sur moi..... T'as intérêt à punir celui qui a fait ça avant moi ou j'te jure que je ferais de la concurrence à ton ami Satan !!!!! »  
  
« Wow !Wow ! /fit Jack en lui baissant le poing/ Je crois qu'insulter Dieu ne nous aidera pas vraiment !! »  
  
« Tu te mets en travers de mon chemin ? » questionna-t-elle menaçante.  
  
Jack recula d'un grand pas :  
  
« Non...Non... je dis juste que.... »  
  
« NON ! Tu ne dis rien tu te tais !! je fais ce que je veux !! » maugréa-t- elle.  
  
« Mes amis.../commença Jack en s'adressant à son équipage/ J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a mis le feu à cette voile car à ce moment...je ne peux plus rien faire pour votre vie.... »  
  
« Jack..../souffla Will inquiet/ T'es sûr qu'elle est pas un peu malade? »  
  
« Malade ?Non... Et encore ! Ce n'est qu'un début ! Elle est capable de bien pire ! »  
  
Lou revint d'un pas décidé vers le capitaine et dit d'une voix plus calme :  
  
« Jack, il nous reste trois voiles....on peut faire le tour des îles pour arriver à la quatrième... c'est là que se trouvent toutes mes affaires... »  
  
« Et pourquoi serait-ce moins dangereux de laisser le Pearl à la quatrième île plutôt qu'ici ? »  
  
« Personne ne va jamais sur cette île...elle est encore sauvage mais moi je la connais comme ma poche. »  
  
Finalement, Jack accepta mais ils mirent bien une bonne heure avant d'atteindre le lieu dit, étant donné le peu de vent qui soufflait et la voile qui manquait. Sous les conseils de Lou l'équipage s'en alla se coucher pour attendre le lever du jour, en veillant tout de même à installer un tour de garde.  
  
Lou se réveilla la première, à l'aube, attendant patiemment que les autres se lèvent. Une fois fait , elle somma Jack de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, emmenant Will et donc par là même Elizabeth (qui ne voulait pas lâcher son mari !). Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et devant eux se dressait une falaise qui semblait entourer l'île.  
  
« Chérie....je sais pas ce que t'as derrière la tête mais ça m'étonnerais qu'on arrive de l'autre côté... » déclara Jack en contemplant la masse rocheuse.  
  
« tais toi et suis-moi. » se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.  
  
Ils marchèrent un moment sur la plage et s'arrêtèrent devant un trou. Un trou d'au moins 1m50 de diamètre et qui tranchait la plage en deux.  
  
« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de sable ici et seulement de l'eau ? » demanda Elizabeth.  
  
« Parce-qu'il y a une faille dans la roche, plus bas, sous l'eau, et de l'autre côté, un lagon. C'est par cette entaille que s'engouffre l'eau et .... C'est par là que nous allons nous engouffrer aussi ! » Lou s'apprêtait à plonger quand elle se ravisa et revint vers ses amis :  
  
« Au fait, si on peut passer, les requins aussi..... »  
  
« Attendez....qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?? » paniqua Elizabeth.  
  
« Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris...,/repris Lou en fixant Elizabeth/ étant donné que les requins affectionnent particulièrement les lagons, je n'exclue pas le fait que quelques-unes unes de ces créatures marines nagent paisiblement dans ces eaux chaudes et claires....En d'autres termes....Nagez le plus vite possible au cas où une bête aux mâchoires puissantes avec dents acérées et effilées vous talonnerait de près ! En général, quand elles viennent ici..../ poursuit-elle en se rapprochant d'Elizabeth, un sourire narquois aux lèvres/.....Elles ont faim....  
  
Elizabeth, totalement paralysée, les yeux écarquillés, semblait terrifiée par ce discours.  
  
« Il est hors de question que je plonge là dedans ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton révulsé.  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va bien voir ! » rétorqua Lou qui l'empoigna et elles plongèrent toutes deux.  
  
Vala vala !! c'est non sans mal que je finis ce chapitre !!!! ça aura été dur !! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît et que ça vaut le coup que je continue cette fic.....c'est là que les ennuis commencent et ça ne fera qu'empirer......allez à plus et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !! 


	5. enfer ou paradis?

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! jsuis désolé pour le temps que je mets à faire de nouveaux chapitres !!!!!! j'ai des big manques d'inspiration et de motivation ! comprenez moi je passe le bac dans quelques semaines vous n'imaginez pas la joie qui m'anime quand je dois réviser mon éco ! (ironie ironie à fond la caisse !!). enfin bref ! Louise !! ne meurs pas d'une combustion spontanée !! please !!! jme sentirais trop coupable de cette mort atroce..... voilà alors si vous avez des idées, des critiques, n'importe nawak à me communiquer pour me remotiver n'hésitez pas (vous avez devant vous le stéréotype parfait de la fille désespérée qui reste le crayon dans la main mais qui n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit ! lol) allez ! bonne lecture !! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !!  
  
CHAPITRE 5 :  
  
La tête de Lou sortit en premier de l'eau, suivie par celle d'Elizabeth qui prit une grande inspiration pour toussoter quelques secondes plus tard. Puis elles nagèrent jusqu'à la plage pour s'y étaler et reprendre leur souffle. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par les 2 hommes.  
  
« Voyez Mademoiselle Swann, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire ! On est tous sains et saufs ! » s'exclama jovialement la jeune pirate.  
  
« Ouais .... Sains et saufs !.... Pour l'instant ! » ironisa Jack.  
  
Lou se releva et se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait la plage elle étudiait les moindres recoins de l'orée du bois sous les regards attentifs des trois autres :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » murmura Will.  
  
« Elle cherche sa planque, à mon avis.... » répondit Jack.  
  
Ils la virent se pencher en avant puis tirer sur quelque chose, une ficelle peut-être, et des feuilles et branchages de toute sorte tombèrent au sol en même temps, pour découvrir une petite cabane de bois.  
  
Jack sourit :  
  
« C'est pas une fille de Black Pearl pour rien ! »  
  
Will regarda de plus près les branchages qu'elle venait de faire tomber : elle avait apparement tisser un filet de brindilles solides recouvert de feuillages et l'avait accroché aux arbres pour dissimuler sa cachette... c'était assez ingénieux....  
  
Lou tira d'un coup sec la porte de bois qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement plaintif, comme si elle était restée close pendant des siècles ! Elle entra avec ses 3 compagnons dans la semi-pénombre de la petite maison dont l'air était alourdi par la poussière et la chaleur étouffantes, accumulées au fil du temps. Ils en suffoquèrent dans un premier temps puis s'habituèrent à l'air pesant et purent distinguer des odeurs plus agréables : l'odeur du sable sec et chaud, du bois, de verdure, mêlée à celle de quelconque morceau d'encens jadis brûlé. Elizabeth remarqua que la décoration était simple mais variée et de bon goût : Un large tapis aux couleurs vives et aux symboles étranges dansant sur sa surface, disposé au milieu de la pièce lui rappelait les multiples décorations incas qu'elle avait pu observer lors d'un de ses voyages. Sur les meubles étaient déposés beaucoup de petits objets de toutes formes, couleurs et matières dont Jack crut reconnaître des origines africaines, indiennes, polynésiennes, voire même asiatiques lui qui avait énormément voyagé, il commençait à être rôdé question arts et cultures étrangers ! Toute cette décoration conférait à la pièce une ambiance orientale et spirituelle.  
  
Lou tourna lentement sur elle-même, balayant du regard chaque parcelle de la pièce, puis finit par déclarer :  
  
« Et bien ! Je suis étonnée que tout soit encor à sa place ! personne n'a encore réussi à dévoiler cet endroit ! » Elle souleva le tapis pour découvrir une trappe qu'elle entrebâilla. Elle alluma une bougie et descendit lentement les marches qu'elle avait installé puis disparut au sous-sol. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Jack s'accroupi au bord du trou et lança :  
  
« Besoin d'aide, amour ? »  
  
Sa seule réponse fut la réception bruyante d'un sac sur le sol puis 2, 3, 4 sacs... Elle réapparut subitement, souriant à pleines dents sous le nez de Jack :  
  
« Mmmmm.... Tes fameuses affaires.... »  
  
« Yes, mon chef ! »  
  
Jack regarda à l'intérieur d'un des sacs et roula des yeux ronds comme des billes, puis leva la tête vers Lou, sans changer d'expression de visage :  
  
« Bin oué !! qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je m'étais tourné les pouces en attendant patiemment ton retour ?? » se moqua Lou en riant devant la tête de Jack.  
  
« Yen a pour un paquet si les trois en contiennent autant ! »  
  
Will jeta un œil dans le sac que tenait Jack : de l'or, beaucoup d'or, des pierres précieuses, des colliers, des bracelets, des bagues, des perles s'y trouvaient. C'était un butin très alléchant et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait si bien caché !  
  
Lou s'empara d'un des baluchons et alla rejoindre Elizabeth sur la plage. Cette dernière contemplait la beauté de l'île : l'eau de son lagon était d'un bleu si clair, qu'elle en ferait pâlir les abysses les plus profondes de l'océan Pacifique ! Le sable était fin, chaud, presque blanc et venait chatouiller ses doigts de pieds, la falaise semblait les emprisonner dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Quant à la forêt, derrière eux, elle semblait extrêmement dense, noire, oppressante et inquiétante.  
  
« Cet endroit est magnifique.... » finit par dire Elizabeth en détachant ses yeux de la forêt.  
  
« C'est vrai.... Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, Lady... »  
  
« Pourquoi essayez-vous sans cesse de m'effrayer Mlle Lou ? Vous êtes pire que Jack ! »  
  
« Je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur ! Je vous mets en garde ici, vous n'êtes pas dans un de vos jardins bien gardés par des soldats. Ce lieu est hostile et si vous tombez dans un de ses pièges, il ne vous fera aucune fleur... Même moi qui connais bien cette île.... Je peux encore me faire avoir comme un jeune premier ! Mettons- nous d'accord.... Disons que c'est un paradis en enfer... » avoua la jeune pirate.  
  
Lou s'agenouilla à terre et déballa ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Ce n'était pas des trésors d'or et d'argent et de pierres précieuses mais des bouteilles, des bocaux et des récipients.  
  
« Qu'est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme de Will.  
  
« Du savon, du sel, des épices, du lait de noix de coco, des graines, des huiles.... Tout ce qui peut nous servir dans la vie de tous les jours....  
  
Elle se leva pour disparaître dans la petite maison de bois. Will et Jack examinaient attentivement toutes les pièces du butin de Lou et celle-ci sourit spontanément en voyant les deux hommes se comporter comme des enfants émerveillés et excités par un nouveau jeu. Quand Lou revint sur la plage les bras chargés de multiples tissus, Elizabeth regardait, palpait et sentait tout ce qui se trouvait dans les petites bouteilles.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Lou ? »  
  
« Je vais laver ces vieilles affaires auriez vous l'amabilité de m'aider Mlle ? »  
  
« Dans l'eau ? »  
  
« Question idiote ! Bin oui dans l'eau, vous voulez que je les lave comment ? »  
  
« Mais les requins ? »  
  
« (soupir) au diable les requins !! vous savez courir, non ? et nager aussi ! Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème !.... prenez les savons je vous prie..... » finit Lou, légèrement agacée   
  
Elizabeth s'exécuta elles s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et se mirent à la tâche. Un long silence naquit entre elles.... On entendait que le bruit des vagues et des clapotis de l'eau quand elles plongeaient et frottaient le linge. Ce n'est pas que Lou manquait de conversation (loin de là ! Elle qui avait toujours eu cette incroyable capacité à débiter une quantité considérable de mots à la minute....)... Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Elizabeth non. Elle était... gentille et jolie (bon d'accord un peu agaçante parfois) mais elles n'étaient tout simplement pas du même monde, même si Elizabeth trempait de plus en plus dans les magouilles de pirates ! La piraterie.... Tu l'as dans le sang, ou tu l'as pas ! Will avait ça dans les veines même s'il était encore un peu maladroit. Elizabeth, non. En plus, Lou avait la désagréable impression que la jeune bourgeoise méprisait Jack . D'accord, il n'était pas facile à vivre, d'accord il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, d'accord il avait un caractère de cochon, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et un pirate hors pair !  
  
Mais Lou sortit de ses pensées. Elizabeth s'était raidie et avait crié.  
  
« Lou !!! un requin !!!! »  
  
En effet, on pouvait voir une dorsale dépasser de l'eau mais Lou éclata de rire alors que Elizabeth, elle, avait opté pour un début de fuite. Lou la retint par le bras puis déclara, toujours en riant :  
  
« C'est pas un requin ! c'est un dauphin ! »  
  
Effectivement, c'était bien un dauphin qui s'approchait d'elles en sautant hors de l'eau joyeusement. Lou joua un moment avec lui puis laissa ce plaisir à Elizabeth qui n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'approcher un de ces mammifères. Lou continuait à laver les couches de vêtements en jetant de temps à autres sur la jeune fille qui s'éloignait doucement avec le dauphin.  
  
« Lou ! regardez ! en voilà un autre.... »  
  
Lou ria puis leva la tête mais perdit très vite son sourire en observant la nouvelle nageoire qui se profilait en face d'elles. Non. La manière de se déplacer de l'animal était trop fluide, trop lent, trop sinueux. Ce n'était pas un dauphin....  
  
« REQUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!/ hurla-t-elle./ Elizabeth !!!!!!!!!!!!! Sortez de là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACK !!!!!!! »  
  
Elles se mirent à courir (elles ont encore pied) mais Elizabeth disparut subitement sous l'eau dans un petit cri. Lou nagea le plus rapidement possible vers elle et plongea. Elizabeth s'était pris le pied dans un filet et ce dernier était sérieusement enroulé autour de sa cheville. Lou n'avait pas de couteau, Elizabeth commençait à manquer d'air et le requin approchait dangereusement vers elles, virant de temps en temps de direction, leur laissant un peu de répit. Elle tenta de remonter Elizabeth hors de l'eau pour qu'elle respire.  
  
« Ne vous agitez pas. Restez le plus possible hors de l'eau... »  
  
Puis elle replongea Elizabeth avait trouvé un certain équilibre, le tout était de le garder jusqu'à ce que Lou la détache. Jack et Will, alertés par les cris, plongèrent dans l'eau en courant. Le fils du bottier rejoint les filles et plongea pour aider l'amie de Sparrow. Jack, lui, nagea plus loin et disparut sous l'eau. Soudain, Elizabeth sentit que son pied était libéré de ces cordes qui la brûlaient jusqu'aux sangs et Lou ainsi que Will réapparurent prenant une grande inspiration.  
  
« Où est Jack ? » demanda Lou dans un murmure essouflé presque inaudible.  
  
Lou se retourna tandis que le couple commençait à courir. Du sang flottait à présent à la surface de l'eau.  
  
« Jack ! » cria la jeune pirate en s'apprêtant à nager vers l'endroit mais Will la retint.  
  
« Non. Il sait ce qu'il fait ! Venez ! »  
  
Lou hésita mais elle vit réapparaître Jack à la surface bel et bien vivant, alors, elle souffla et sortit de l'eau avec eux, prenant au passage le linge qu'elle avait subitement abandonné.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'attire toujours des ennuis !! » gémit Elizabeth, assise, se massant la cheville.   
  
Lou ricana.  
  
« Il me semble que Jack ne vous a pas forcé à le suivre ! »  
  
« Nous étions en fêtions nos noces Will et moi sur une île éloignée de Port Royal et encore nous avons croisé sa route ! Monsieur s'est fait emprisonner, et bien sûr nous l'avons aidé à s'échapper ! Après ce délit, nous étions bien forcés de le suivre, étant donné que la milice était à nos trousses !! » se plaint la femme de Turner.  
  
La seule réponse de Lou fut un haussement d'épaules. Jack revint péniblement sur la plage traînant derrière lui la carcasse du requin. Il jeta aux pieds de Lou son couteau plein de sang.  
  
« On a à manger pour ce soir, bébé !! » dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.  
  
Lou leva un sourcil.  
  
« Oué bin avec ton acte d'héroïsme, ya du sang dans l'eau !!! ça va attirer tous les requins des caraïbes !! Fier de toi Sparrow !!? hurla-t-elle.  
  
Jack souffla et s'assit sur la plage :  
  
« Rrrrr.... Les femmes !! / s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Will / on leur sauve la vie et elles trouvent toujours quelque chose à redire !!! »  
  
Le soir venu, Lou fit chauffer de l'eau dans une énorme coque de bois, avec quelques braises. Ils pourraient ainsi prendre un bon bain après cette journée mouvementée. Pendant que Jack se lavait, Lou appela son faucon d'un long sifflement et l'oiseau apparut quelques secondes après l'appel, se posant avec grâce sur le gant de la jeune femme elle attacha à sa patte un petit bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné qu'ils passeraient la nuit sur l'île car le lagon était devenu dangereux. Puis, elle le relâcha en espérant qu'Anna- Maria trouverait le message.  
  
Lou entra dans la cabane, trouvant Jack en train d'enfiler ses vêtements propres pour une fois (car Lou avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser laver ses affaires elle avait beau être pirate, elle restait très obsédée par l'hygiène !). Jack l'aida à porter le bain improvisé pour vider l'eau sale dans le lagon ainsi qu'à le remplir à nouveau pour Will et Elizabeth. Lou avait préparé de nouvelles affaires pour la femme de Turner : ainsi, Elizabeth sortit de la maison de bois, propre et complètement métamorphosée....en pirate ! Maintenant, elle portait un pantalon s'arrêtant aux genoux, brun, des petites chaussures sans talons noires, une chemise légère, sans manche blanche, recouverte par un veston vert foncé ses cheveux étaient coiffés, ordonnés et attachés par un bandeau noir et ses mains étaient dissimulés en dessous de gants noirs dont la matière s'apparentait à du cuir.  
  
« Franchement Mme Turner, je vous préfère vêtue ainsi, en chicane ! » s'exclama Lou en voyant qu'Elizabeth les rejoignait dans sa nouvelle tenue autour du feu pour manger.  
  
Il y eut un silence comme si tout le monde attendait une réponse de la part d'Elizabeth celle-ci les regarda tour à tour du coin de l'œil puis déclara :  
  
« et bien.... Ça ne vaut pas les jolies robes que je porte habituellement..... mais c'est toujours mieux que ces fichus corsets !! Va-t-on réellement manger du requin ? »  
  
« A moins que vous ne préfériez ne pas manger du tout..... Le requin c 'est excellent, enfin je crois... » répondit Lou.  
  
Finalement, ils goûtèrent tous à ce met un peu particulier et s'en contentèrent pour se rassasier. Will et Elizabeth dormirent à l'intérieur tandis que Jack et Lou restèrent à l'extérieur, habitué aux nuits au clair de lune. Tous deux allongés sur le sable encore chaud échangèrent quelques mots :  
  
« Je crois qu'il va falloir traverser l'île par la forêt ........ repasser par là où nous sommes arrivés est devenu bien trop dangereux... » commença Lou.  
  
« Qu'est-ce-qui te dit qu'il y a des requins qui rôdent ? »  
  
« Fais confiance à mon expérience... »  
  
« Ton expérience ? ton expérience de jeune pirate de 22 ans ? »  
  
« Figure-toi qu'en 22 ans, j'en ai vu autant que toi en 31 ! »  
  
Jack ricana :  
  
« Je crois pas, non ! »  
  
« jt'emmerde Sparrow ! »  
  
« Moi aussi amour ! Laisse moi dormir maintenant. »  
  
« Je crois qu'il faut aussi se dépêcher de réparer le Pearl et de s'en aller au plus tôt... je préfère ne pas trop traîner ici.... »  
  
Jack ne répondit rien mais il trouvait le comportement de Lou très inhabituel pour ne pas dire carrément bizarre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lou fit part aux deux autres de sa décision : il fallait passer par la forêt , il n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne préférait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie Jack pouvait tuer un requin mais en éliminer, une dizaine.... C'était impossible. Alors, ils rassemblèrent tout ce qui dans la petite maison leur serait utile et Lou déterra une boite qu'elle avait enfoui dans l'eau, sous le sable :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jack.  
  
« Quelque chose qui ne regarde que moi.... allons - y »  
  
Sur-ce, Lou avança la première laissant les questions sans réponses et pénétra dans la forêt inquiétante.  
  
Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues ! Y a quoi à votre avis dans la boite, hein ? et Lou elle cache quelque chose ou pas ? Et pourquoi elle veut vite se barrer de l'île et pourquoi Jack il est si soupçonneux ??? rooo, ça en fait des questions !! faites moi part de vos impressions dans vos reviews !!!!!!! BIZOO à tous !!!!!!!! Léo. (La suite dans le prochain épisode !lol !( ! 


	6. Mes amis? Mes amours? Mes emmerdes!

Salut tout le monde !!!! (j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques-uns uns d'entre vous qui veulent bien continuer à lire ma fic...). En tout cas, je voulais vous dire que.... J'AI EU MON BAC ES!!!!! avec mention Bien !! je vous dis pas comme je suis contente !! Je sais je suis Big en retard mais pour moi, on doit écrire que lorsqu'on en a envie... si l'inspiration elle vient pas bin.. elle vient pas ! lol ! tout ça pour dire que si je me force je vais écrire quelque chose de très mauvais alors ça ne sert à rien...Bref ! voilà un nouveau chapitre.. je crois que c'est le record de longueur depuis le début !! et avant de commencer.. réponses aux 2 dernières reviews que j'ai reçu pour le résumé du chapitre 6 :  
  
Louise : je comprends tout à fait que tu sois un peu déboussolée par cette histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête.. c'est tout à fait normal pour l'instant... c'était mon but de ne pas dévoiler le fond de l'histoire... maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, le véritable nœud de cette fic arrive, doucement, mais sûrement !Pour Lou on sait encore peu de chose sur elle mais ça vient, ça vient... (tu sais Lou est une dure à cuir ! pour lui faire sortir son passé et ses sentiments, il faut faire des pieds et des mains comme dirait l'autre !!lol !). Biz  
  
Crazy of Jack : tout d'abord, pour buffy , tu avais vu juste... j'adorais quand Spike disais Amour à Buffy, c'était trop kawai !! quant à mon résumé je suis désolé qu'il t'ait paru confus.. mais qu'importe, voilà le nouveau chapitre !!!! alors j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Bizz !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Mes amis ?? Mes amours ?? Mes emmerdes !!!!!  
  
« Lou, vous êtes sûre que vous savez ce que vous faites ? Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'on marche et je n'en vois pas le bout ! » se plait Elizabeth.  
  
Lou stoppa net et se retourna pour faire face à Elizabeth Will s'arrêta donc aussi, derrière son épouse, en attendant que Lou daigne reprendre la marche. Jack, lui, n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que la petite troupe avait cessé d'avancer, puisqu'il fonça littéralement dans Will, qui manqua, par-là même, de renverser Elizabeth.  
  
« Jack !... » réprimanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
« Désolé... » s'excusa le pirate en se grattant le haut de la tête .  
  
Les deux filles étaient toujours en plein duel du regard et Jack observait la scène par-dessus l'épaule de Will avec son air l'air de dire « ça y est ! c'est reparti ! elles vont se taper dessus !! »  
  
« Mlle Swann... » commença Lou.  
  
« Mme Turner. » rectifia l'interpellée sèchement.  
  
« ahem... Mme Turner, / reprit Lou en jetant un regard insistant à Will qui haussa les épaules/ doutez-vous de mes capacités à vous amener sur le rivage ? »  
  
« Non mlle, mais... »  
  
« Doutez-vous de la grandeur de cette île ? »  
  
« Non plus mais.... »  
  
« Alors taisez vous et marchez. »  
  
Elizabeth posa ses poings sur les hanches et fit la moue en regardant Lou s'éloigner, puis, poussés par Jack, le couple Turner dût la suivre.  
  
...................................  
  
Une heure de plus s'était écoulée Elizabeth commençait à sentir la fatigue lui démanger les jambes mais ne prit pas le risque de se plaindre une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'on entendait que le bruit de leurs bottes maltraiter les plantes et la terre, ainsi que celui du vent chatouillant les branchages, la voix de Jack s'éleva. On aurait dit qu'il chantait mais aucun de ses trois compagnons ne réussit à déchiffrer les paroles : à vrai dire... cela ressemblait plus à du marmonnement sur un semblant de mélodie qu'à une véritable chanson ! Tous s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour se retourner Jack les devança, sans leur prêter attention, regardant droit devant lui, et chantonnant toujours. Quand il passa à la hauteur de Lou, cette dernière le dévisagea avant de lui lancer :  
  
« Jack ?..... »  
  
Il s'arrêta.  
  
« Jack.. regardes moi dans les yeux... » poursuivit-elle.  
  
Jack tenta de fixer ses deux billes noires dans l'océan bleu du regard de Lou mais il chancelait, de gauche à droite, de l'avant vers l'arrière, manquant de tomber à la renverse à chaque clignement de paupières.  
  
« Hn. / soupira Lou./ ... t'es bourré ! j'en étais sûre ! t'es complètement pété !! j'aurais dû me méfier et ne pas te laisser le sac remplit de bouteilles..... »  
  
Lou essaya de lui prendre la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main droite mais le fourbe rejeta son bras en arrière dès qu'il vit la main de sa « chère et tendre amie » s'approcher de son précieux Rhum. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Elizabeth était derrière lui la toute jeune femme saisit la bouteille. Jack, surpris, se retourna et agrippa le goulot, voulant récupérer son bien et une lutte acharnée se déroula sous les yeux exaspérés de Lou et de Will.  
  
« Rendez-moi ça petite voleuse !! »  
  
« Voleuse ?! c'est moi la voleuse ?!? Jack vous êtes assez saoul comme cela !! Lâchez-la !! Mais lâchez-la !!!! »  
  
Lasse de ce petit jeu, Elizabeth finit par lâcher prise et Jack tomba lamentablement à terre sur le dos. La bouteille finit alors sa course sous le pied gauche de Lou. ' comme ça, c'est réglé !' pensa-t-elle. Elle saisit le demi-litree et l'envoya balader loin dans les fougères. Jack se leva d'un bond :  
  
« Non malheureuse !!! c'était la dernière !!! »  
  
« Dernière ?! combien t'en a bu alors ? »  
  
Lou effectua son petit calcul : d'après ce dont elle se souvenait du contenu de sac, elle arriva à la conclusion que le capitaine du Black Pearl avait descendu 7 litrons de Rhum et autres alcools. Elle porta un regard lourd de reproches et de déception à Jack : il n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Puis, voyant qu'il ne tenait pratiquement pas sur ses jambes, elle eut 'pitié' de lui, et passa le bras du pirate sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.  
  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda Will désireux de se sentir utile.  
  
Lou ricana.  
  
« Non, mon petit Will. Merci mais j'ai l'habitude. Combien de fois j't'ais traîné comme ça parce que t'étais complètement bourré ? hein ? combien de fois ? » lui soufflait-elle.  
  
Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement sourd en guise de réponse.  
  
« T'es vraiment pitoyable à voir, Jack ! La légende de l'incroyable Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Faite de filles, de Rhum et de déboires !! »  
  
« gna, gna, gna.... Gna, gna, gna.... /se contentait-il de répéter./ ... pas ton fils, moi.... fais ce que je veux !!....mmmmm »  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que Jack ne se fasse à nouveau entendre :  
  
« NaaaaaaaaN ..... j'suis pas bourré..... Hn...... Le Pearl... moi capitaine.... Barbossa..... il est mort.... Et moi ?.... Lou... ? LOU ?!?!....  
  
« Quoi ? » s'enerva-t-elle.  
  
« J'suis pas mort ? »  
  
« Mais non t'es pas mort.... Jack, tu délires... encore.... » soupira-t-elle.  
  
« J'suis pas mort... où on va ? »  
  
« Rejoindre le Pearl... »  
  
« Ah oui... c 'est vrai... Le Pearl.. mon bâtiment.... C moi le capitaine maintenant... pleure pas petite Lou ... ton papa n'est plus là... mais moi tu m'aimes quand même, non ? même si je suis capitaine.... »  
  
« Tais toi voir Jack.... C'était il y a 13 ans, c'est fini maintenant... »  
  
Lou sentait que le corps du pirate se faisait de plus en plus lourd.. jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule... 'roo... le voilà qui a perdu conscience !'  
  
« Bon les gars... j'crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Mr Sparrow en a décidé ainsi. »  
  
Will s'accroupit près du corps de Jack :  
  
« Il s'est endormi ! » fit-il avec une petite moue.  
  
Lou et les deux autres s'assirent en attendant que Jack daigne bien se réveiller.  
  
« Dites-moi Lou.... On ne sait rien de vous... » intervint timidement Elizabeth.  
  
« J'vous en pose moi des questions sur votre vie ? » rétorqua Lou du tac au tac.  
  
« On ne devrait pas vous faire confiance après tout... vous êtes une inconnue et un pirate... Vous pourriez au moins nous dire ce qui vous lie à Jack ! »  
  
Lou soupira.  
  
« Jack est... mon frère.... »  
  
« FRERE ??? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Will et Elizabeth manquant de peu l'étouffement. Ca pour une surprise c'était une surprise !!  
  
« Votre nom est Sparrow alors.... » conclut Elizabeth.  
  
Le rire de Lou se fit entendre, clair et spontané, déchirant le silence pesant de la forêt. Celle ci devenait de plus en plus sombre et l'air en était presque suffocant : chaud et humide... Cela ne pouvait annoncer que l'orage. En effet, le peu de ciel que l'on réussissait à distinguer d'entre les larges feuilles des hauts et imposants arbres, noircissait, se couvrait de nuages menaçants. Les premières gouttes ne se firent pas attendre et en une paire de secondes, les quatre compagnons furent agressés par des trombes d'eau cinglantes .  
  
« on reprendra cette conversation plus tard si vous le voulez bien. En attendant, il faut réveiller Jack et sortir de cette forêt... »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Jack se dressa sur son séant, un peu déboussolé et secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des dernières images de ses songes et par la même occasion, de l'eau qui ruisselait à flot sur son visage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? Ah ! Mon bateau ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Faut y aller !! »  
  
Jack se mit debout, chancela un peu puis se mit en route. Il était pas croyable et un peu gonflé !! Après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient pris du retard !! ils accélérèrent l'allure. Le sol se faisait glissant, fangeux, presque gluant sous leurs pas, la pluie les aveuglait sévèrement et les alourdissait, ralentissant leur course le peu de vent qui réussissait à s'engouffrer au plus profond de la forêt, leur fouettait le visage et les grognements de Jack n'y changeaient rien !  
  
« Lou !! J'te remercie ma belle de nous avoir emmener là dedans ! franchement y a pas plus idéal !!! »  
  
« désolé mais ça aurait été bien pire peut-être si on y avait pas été.... »  
  
Ne cherchant pas à deviner le sens de ses paroles, Jack continuait à marcher et à marcher. Après de maints efforts, ils aperçurent enfin la sortie. Jack se coucha sur le sable et remercia le ciel d'être encore vivant.  
  
« Jack !! lève toi !! faut retrouver le Pearl maintenant !! Allez !! » criait Lou pendant qu'elle arpentait le sable.  
  
Il fallut encore une demi-heure de marche pour contourner l'île dans le sable mouillé et apercevoir leur barque laissée là un jour auparavant. Non loin de là, un peu plus au large, le Black Pearl était toujours à flot, grand, majestueux, semblant défier la mer et le vent.  
  
« Alléluia !! /cria Jack/, nous sommes sauvés... »  
  
Ils mirent la barque à l'eau et ramèrent jusqu'au navire noir.  
  
« Nous revoilà !! » s'exclama joyeusement Jack une fois à bord.  
  
« Et bien !! vous en avez mis du temps !! »rétorqua Anna Maria.  
  
............................................ Pendant une semaine, tout l'équipage du Pearl s'affaira aux réparations du bateau. Il fallait faire des va et vient incessants en barques jusqu'au port pour ramener du matériel, sans se faire remarquer des pouilleux habitant cette île. Depuis l'incendie, Jack, mine de rien, se méfiait des pirates des environs il était persuadé que la voile n'avait pas pris feu par la faute d'un des corsaires du Pearl ......  
  
Lou, elle, s'était réservé une chambre dans une auberge qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle qualifiait de 'pas trop mal famée'.  
  
Un soir, elle rentrait, seule, à l'auberge. Elle ouvrit la porte mais resta plantée sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés : elle porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle referma violemment la porte, à clé et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, courant dans les rues sans s'arrêter. Elle stoppa sa course folle devant une petite maison près du port. Elle frappa plusieurs séries de coups de poings acharnés contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle empoigna fortement le bras du jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître : c'était le pirate avec lequel elle avait discuté le soir de leur arrivée, au bar, le 'blondinet borgne' comme l'avait surnommé Jack.  
  
« David.../ lâcha-t-elle, essoufflée,/ faut que tu viennes voir. »  
  
Ils refirent le chemin inverse sans que le dénommé David ne puisse avoir une once d'explication. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte de la chambre de Lou.  
  
« Lou.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? t'as l'air paniquée... »  
  
« Regardes par toi-même... »  
  
Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. David fit un pas à l'intérieur et s'arrêta net :  
  
« oh mon Dieu... » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.  
  
Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Là. Au milieu de la pièce, un homme était pendu au plafond et l'odeur de la Mort commençait à se répandre dans la pièce ce qui donna la nausée à la jeune pirate.  
  
« Mais... tu le connais ? » demanda David un peu abasourdi mais ne semblant pas plus choqué que ça.  
  
« Non. Mais je crois que celui qui a fait ça, par contre, je le connais ... Regarde sur les murs. »  
  
En effet, sur les murs de la chambre avaient été écris des messages, en lettres majuscules, faites de sang. Sang qui appartenait sans aucun doute à l'homme qui pendait devant leurs yeux puisqu'il en était couvert et une marre rouge traînait au sol en dessous de lui. Ces phrases resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire de Lou : des mots de haine tels que 'tu vas payer', 'c'est ton tour' ou d'autres qui semaient le doute chez elle comme 'je suis encore en vie', 'vengeance' ou 'je reviens te hanter'.  
  
« C'est Lui David, IL revient... IL a survécu et IL revient me faire payer ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois. »  
  
« Oui. Là au moins, c'est clair, c'est bien lui. Il faut partir Lou.... Et moi, je viens avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller seule avec ce fou à tes trousses.... »  
  
« Merci David... »  
  
Il lui adressa un petit sourire :  
  
« Où faites-vous escale toi et ton équipage ? »  
  
« Je crois que Jack avait parlé de l'île Saphir... »  
  
« Très bien, retournes sur ton bateau, je t'y rejoins et on va fuir, fuir loin d'ici, où IL ne pourra te retrouver.... Mais... dis moi... est-ce que tu as mis 'ce que je pense' en sûreté ? »  
  
« Oui.. t'en fais pas. IL pourra retourner terre et mer qu'il ne le trouvera jamais !! »  
  
« Excellent. Attend moi au port demain matin.... »  
  
Lou, pour une fois, suivait à la lettre ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle- même lui dictait elle avait bien trop de doutes pour garder sa fierté. Cette histoire commençait à tourner au vinaigre et elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir les choses en main. Donc, elle marcha jusqu'au port se retournant toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Elle s'empressa de mettre la barque à flot et de quitter la terre ferme pour regagner le bateau. Elle entra à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? »  
  
Lou sursauta, très surprise et se retourna, main sur le cœur, et reprenant son souffle.  
  
« Ne me refais jamais ça, Jack ! »  
  
« Depuis quand tu fais des bonds de deux mètres quand on te pose une question, toi ? »  
  
« Bin, j'm'attendais pas à te voir ici, réveillé, à une heure aussi tardive.... »  
  
« Tu es sûre que ça va ?/ s'inquiéta Jack/ Tu m'as l'air toute affolée... »  
  
« Non..... enfin, si... ça va.... »  
  
« Toi, il t'est arrivé un pépin.... »  
  
Lou fit une petite grimace en pensant 'je déteste quand il est perspicace comme ça...'.  
  
« mmmmm.... J'peux pas t'expliquer ça maintenant mais promet moi que tu laisseras mon ami monter à bord demain matin, tu sais celui avec qui je causais la dernière fois... »  
  
« Hn. /grogna Jack/ et pourquoi j'accepterais que ton ami Mr le borgne monte sur mon bateau ? »  
  
« Parce-que c'est le seul à pouvoir m'aider pour l'instant. Fais le pour moi s'il te plaît...  
  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis :  
  
« ok...mais c'est bien parce-que c'est toi ! » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
  
Elle lui sourit légèrement mais Jack put décerner une pointe d'amertume voire d'angoisse dans son regard. Il l'attira contre lui :  
  
« Et si tu me racontais tes soucis petite sœur ? comme avant..... »  
  
« Jack... c'est plus comme avant.. tu le sais bien.. je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux me débrouiller seule.. enfin je crois... »  
  
« Ok,ok... » fit-il en la lâchant et en retournant sur ses pas .  
  
Puis, il fit volte face de manière assez comique en tournant sur les talons de ses bottes et fronça les sourcils :  
  
« Mais tu me promets que si ça déraille, tu m'appelles au moins à la rescousse.... ?! »  
  
Lou eut un petit rire. Jack avait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier au moins pendant trois quarts de secondes tous ses petits soucis.  
  
« Promis »  
  
Puis ils regagnèrent chacun leur cale mais Lou ne put que somnoler, les images de la soirée lui martelant l'esprit.  
  
'Ainsi dont tu es encore vivant, Tien Wang, mais tu ne m'auras pas si facilement...' pensa-t-elle alors....  
  
.......................................................  
  
A suivre....  
  
Voili voilou !!!! j'espère que vous êtes encore là... alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon scribouillage ??? je sais c'est pas terrible.. mais bon je fais ce que je peux... c'est ma toute première fic que je publie alors c'est pas simple...il y a encore beaucoup d'énigmes dans ce chapitre mais au fur et à mesure qu'on va avancer, ça va se dévoiler... enfin ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre !! Kissu !!!!! Léo. 


	7. Asseyez vous confortablement je vais vou...

_Salut à tous !!!!!Oui je sais, je suis terriblement en retard !! et je me demande si j'ai encore des lecteurs sur cette planète !!! lol ! si oui, veuillez vous signaler avec une review, ça m'encouragera pour faire un autre chapitre !! c'est que j'ai eu des problèmes avec Log in, et puis, mine de rien ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre !! je l'ai recommencé je sais pas combien de fois !!!! en espérant que ça vous plaira !!!!_

_Big kiss à la ptite Miss Cybersparrow : ça y est tu as quelque chose à lire ! je dois dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai continué cette fic, sinon j'aurais abandonné !_

_à la Claire ma meilleure amie qui trime bien en prépa cette année !j'te fais des gros bisous !! _

_à Louise, toujours fidèle au poste et qui j'espère est encore là pour me mettre une chtite review._

_à Crazy of jack_

_à Debbie_

_Et à tous les autres qui m'ont soutenu à un moment ou à un autre!!!_

_Voilà !! n'oubliez pas la chtite review en bas à gauche ça prend 5 secondes et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !! kissu !!_

Chapitre 7 : « Asseyez-vous confortablement,....., je vais vous dire qui je suis.... »

Le lendemain matin, Lou se réveilla tôt, à l'aube. Quand on a pas dormi de la nuit , et que l'on arrive même pas à s'endormir sur le matin, cela ne sert à rien de se retourner cent fois dans son lit pour trouver un sommeil qui ne viendra de toute manière pas !

Alors, elle s'était levée, avant tout le monde, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la veille, cherchant des solutions.... Et pour l'instant, la seule issue qu'elle avait, était de fuir, comme une lâche, à nouveau....

Dans quelques heures, David serait là et ils s'en iraient, espérant semer avec le bon vent du large, ce qui la tourmentait.

Elle s'assit sur la proue du bateau encore à l'arrêt, laissant la brise légère du petit matin caresser ses cheveux et la douce odeur marine emplir ses narines.

Le soleil des Caraïbes vint bientôt réchauffer ses membres engourdis par la fatigue et éblouir ses yeux clairs.

Le cri perçant de son faucon, Tango, la sortit de ses pensées ; elle leva la tête pour voir la majestueuse bête noire planer bas dans le ciel déchirant l'image du soleil à son passage.

Lou l'appela, toujours d'un long sifflement, et l'oiseau, obéissant, se déposa fièrement sur son bras ganté. Elle le caressa allègrement et avec douceur.

Lui le rapace, pourtant libre comme l'air, lui était resté fidèle. Il était le seul, mis à part David, à savoir le lourd secret qu'elle portait depuis quelques années. Peut-être avait-il deviné qu'elle aurait besoin de lui tôt ou tard..., lui, l'intouchable, lui, l'ami des vents.

Parfois, Lou se prenait à lui parler comme à un être humain à part entière. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, cela paraissait sans doute très étrange mais pour elle, c'était une sorte d'exutoire pacifique pour se libérer l'esprit.

Au moins, son faucon n'émettait pas de jugements pernicieux.

Au moins, son faucon l'entendait, à défaut de la comprendre, et n'essayait pas de l'influencer....

L'homme pouvait entretenir des relations bien complexes avec les animaux (clin d'œil à une certaine meilleure amie qui se reconnaîtra et dont l'année d'étude en prépa BCPST est essentiellement axée sur les relations homme/animal !! hé hé !! dur la prépa !! dur....).

Lou soupira longuement. Quelle drôle d'existence avait-elle !

Enfin.

Ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour s'égarer sur des réflexions intellectuelles concernant sa vie dont le rythme était très..... particulier.

« Dis-moi, toi, si tu vois quelque chose..... d'anormal..... ok ? » souffla-t-elle au rapace en l'aidant à prendre son envol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack arrivait, ou plutôt, débarquait à grand fracas sur le pont, martelant violemment de ses talons le pauvre bois du plancher qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Les mains fermement accrochées à la ceinture, les épaules droites, la tête fièrement redressée, il inspira profondément puis.... hurla littéralement une série de mots apparemment destinés à réveiller l'équipage, qui lui non plus n'avait rien demandé.....

« DEBOUT BANDE DE CHIENS GALEUX !!!!!!! CE BATEAU N'AVANCERA PAS TOUT SEUL MOUSSAILLONS !!!!!! AU BOULOT ET QU' CA SAUTE ET ME FAITES PAS REPETER ESPECES D'INCAPABLES PIRATES MAL LECHES ........ c'est mauvais pour ma santé, » se calma-t-il enfin. ( « me faites pas répéter, c'est mauvais pour ma santé » est un chti clin d'œil au beau et magnifique Duo Maxwell, personnage de la série Gundam Wing ; avis aux amateurs...).

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Jack insulte ses hommes ?

Est-ce que ça avait une sorte d'effet stimulant sur leurs qualités de pirates sans pitiés ? Ca c'était pas sûr....

En tout cas, son autorité n'en sortait que grandie... Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler d'autorité....

Jack était un bien curieux personnage et il n'avait jamais réellement eu besoin de faire valoir sa suprématie. Les corsaires du Black Pearl l'avaient tous, sauf quelques exceptions, naturellement considérés comme leur capitaine, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune que la plupart d'entre eux....

Très vite , la bonne vingtaine de pirates occupant ce navire s'affairaient avec vivacité.

Jack afficha un sourire qu'on lui connaissait bien. Un sourire curieux, malicieux, mystérieux, légèrement ironique, révélant parfaitement son état d'esprit : Sparrow était un homme fier, fier d'être capitaine du navire le plus redouté du monde... ou en tout cas de la mer des Caraïbes.....

Il avança d'un pas décidé et franc vers Lou qui le suivait du regard en riant. Il avait toujours été singulier et nonchalant mais, chaque jour, il étonnait un peu plus sa ... jeune sœur... On avait la perpétuelle sensation qu'il était ivre du fait de ses grands gestes démesurés ou qu'il était fou, dans une moindre mesure.... Même si Lou savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Jack était loin d'être fou, il était même très malin et très stratège. Il avait juste l'art et la manière de bien le dissimuler....

Bref.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle :

« Alors beauté... ton si charmant sourire cache quelque chose, je le sens. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit.... »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Si tu voyais ta tête chérie !! » railla-t-il.

Elle lui envoya une petite tape sur le haut de la tête en rigolant, pas vexée pour deux sous.

Lou aurait voulu répliquer mais Elizabeth l'en empêcha. Oui. Elizabeth. Elle arrivait à grands pas décidés vers eux, affichant une expression..... contrariée....

« SPARROW !!!! qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de hurler de la sorte de si bonne heure ??!! Vous êtes atteint mon vieux ! » maugréa-t-elle.

Lou écarquilla les yeux. Une épouse Turner au réveil c'était plutôt impressionnant ! En parlant de Turner , Will arrivait également à leur hauteur en baillant. Visiblement le réveil musclé imposé par Jack ne plaisait pas à tout le monde !

« Mlle Turner, vous devriez cesser de vous comporter en petite bourgeoise effarouchée ! Vous oubliez un peu trop souvent que vous vous trouvez sur un bateau de pirates ! » rétorqua Jack.

« De pirates ?! Moi je dirais plutôt de brutes maladroites et sanguinaires, malpolis et débauchés !! » insulta-t-elle.

Jack leva un index sentencieux vers la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer mais un raclement de gorge le stoppa dans son action. Le capitaine fit la moue puis pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interrompu :

« Gibbs ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce jeune homme demande la M'zelle O'Brien. Il dit qu'il a été invité sur notre bateau.... »

« C'est exact !! » répondit Lou. « Viens David tu es le bienvenu ici ! »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Jack.

« Bé oui ! Tu m'as donné ton accord hier soir, tu te souviens pas ? »

Jack se mit à réfléchir intensément avec une moue pseudo concentrée, tandis que le dénommé David, grand borgne blond à l'œil bleu étincelant, approchait.

« Merci d'être venu »

« A ton service Miss O'Brien ! »

« O'Brien ! O'Brien ! » râla Elizabeth. « Pourquoi O'Brien ??! Je croyais que vous étiez la sœur de Jack ! Pourquoi ne vous appelez-vous donc pas Sparrow ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes mariée ??! »

Lou et Jack se mirent à rire :

« Elle ?! Mariée ?? Jamais de la vie !! » s'exclama le capitaine. « Quant à toi ... David.... Tu vas venir avec moi petit. Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas rester à rien faire sur mon bateau ?! oui mon bateau. C'est MOI le capitaine et pas elle !!! fit-il en désignant Lou.

Sur ce, il s'éloigne avec lui.

« Mlle Lou.... ! J'aimerais des explications ! »

Lou souffla :

« Vous êtes chiante !.... Bon ! Très bien ! Allons-y pour les explications !! Lui il s'est barré vite fait bien fait pour rien avoir à expliquer ! Malin va !!

Lou s'assit à terre et invita les époux Turner à en faire de même.

« N'allez pas l'embêter avec le passé une fois que je vous aurai tout raconté..... Il n'aime pas bien qu'on remue les souvenirs..... C'est pas pour rien que Jack est si mystérieux, considéré comme un mythe vivant !.... »

Elle mit un temps avant de reprendre la parole :

« Croyez-vous vraiment que Sparrow est le vrai nom de Jack, Mlle Turner ? »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et Lou se mit à rire doucement.

« Bon ben, je vais vous dire que ce n'est pas son vrai nom.... En fait, il ne sait même pas lui-même qui il est ! Je m'explique : commençons par le commencement......

Mon père, Georges O'Brien, était le propriétaire de ce bateau ; c'est lui qui l'a fait construire et qui en est devenu le capitaine.... Mon père était un riche commerçant puis, de ce qu'il m'a raconté, il en a eu marre de sa petite vie tranquille et de ses problèmes quotidiens. Alors, il a pris la mer et est devenu pirate avec une bande de loubards des mers !

Il a rencontré ma mère dans les îles environnantes et moi je suis née quelques temps après....

Deux ans avant ma naissance, mon père m'a raconté qu'ils avaient attaqué un navire, avaient pillé toutes les richesses et tué tous ceux à bord. Tous, sauf un. Un petit garçon de 7 ans. Mon père a décidé de le prendre avec eux.... Le petit garçon était inconscient lorsque mon père l'a ramené sur le Pearl, et, quand il a repris connaissance, il ne se souvenait que de son prénom : Jack ! Vous aurez aisément deviné qu'il s'agissait de notre Jack d'aujourd'hui !

Mon père s'est beaucoup attaché à ce gamin. Il l'a élevé et éduqué comme son propre fils.

Mon père l 'appelait toujours 'le Moineau' en raison de son jeune âge et de sa petite taille. D'où son nom : Sparrow (1).

Moi j'ai débarqué à l'âge de quatre ans sur le bateau, à la mort de ma mère qui était restée sur la terre ferme. Comme j'étais la fille du Capitaine, tous les pirates me respectaient beaucoup. J'ai été élevée au milieu des pirates, je ne pouvais devenir que pirate !! Et moi, ça me plaisait !!

Jack et moi on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ; à nous voir faire les 400 coups, mon père devenait dingue ! C'est pour ça que je le considère comme un frère ! Il a toujours été avec moi ! Il a grandi avec moi ! Quand mon père était trop occupé pour s'occuper de moi, c'est Jack que j'allais embêter !! » riait Lou en se remémorant les bons souvenirs .

Puis, son visage se renferma.

« Mon père est mort quand j'avais neuf ans..... au cours d'une bataille. Jack avait dix huit ans. Mon père l'a nommé Capitaine du Black Pearl avant de mourir !

Ya eu des contestations au sein de l'équipage. Ca leur plaisait pas trop qu'un p'tit jeunot les commande ! Mais personne n'a osé s'opposer au souhait du vieux O'Brien !

Jack s'en est pas mal sorti finalement ! »

Elizabeth et Will étaient pendus aux lèvres de Lou, n'osant l'interrompre par peur qu'elle ne cesse son discours.

Mais voyant qu'elle hésitait, Elizabeth l'incita à poursuivre :

« Et ensuite ?? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment cela se fait-il que Jack et vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis si longtemps ? »

« Elle m'a lâchement abandonné !! »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Jack qui venait d'arriver.

« Effectivement ! » s'enquit Lou avec un grand sourire !

Puis, elle se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes mariés :

« Barbossa était déjà dans l'équipage. Il était très en colère que mon père ne l'ai pas nommé Capitaine. Il en a voulu à Jack. Mais il disait rien ! C'était un malin ! Seulement moi, j'ai remarqué son petit jeu d'hypocrite. J'en ai parlé à cet idiot de Capitaine » fit-elle en accusant Jack du doigt. « mais il a rien voulu savoir ! Alors comme il voulait pas m'écouter, un jour, j'en ai eu marre ! Je suis partie alors qu'on faisait escale sur une île et je suis jamais revenue ! Ca fait six ans maintenant !

Croyez-moi, maintenant, je suis fière et de pouvoir dire, crier haut et fort, que j'avais RAISON !!!! cet enfoiré t'a mutiné et volé ce bateau !

Par la même occasion, il t'a rendu encore plus dingue qu'avant.... » souffla-t-elle pour finir.

« Mais quel âge avez vous tous les deux ?? » demanda Will, désireux d'en savoir un peu plus.

Lou afficha un sourire carnassier et répondit avec enthousiasme :

« moi, j'ai 22 ans et notre cher Jack a 31 ans et toutes ses dents si je ne me plante pas ! N'est-ce pas Jack ? »

« Hn. » grogna-t-il.

Apparemment, il détestait parler de son âge !

« Sans vous vexer, Jack, vous faites bien plus vieux ! » s'écria Elizabeth.

« Pensez bien que pour se faire respecter, il a tout fait pour se vieillir, la barbe, etc.... hein Jack ?! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Gna gna gna ! » grimaça Jack.

Elle s'esclaffa puis:

« Bon allez !! Dégagez maintenant ! j'vous en ai déjà trop dit !!! »

Les deux Turner se levèrent, fiers d'enfin savoir qui étaient ces deux étranges personnages, puis prirent congé.

Lou se leva :

« On a déjà mis les voiles ?!! » constata-t-elle avec étonnement en voyant que l'océan s'étalait sous ses yeux à perte de vue et que l'île n'était plus qu'un fin liserai derrière eux.

Anna Maria était à la barre et les menait droit vers l'île Saphir.

« Dis-moi, tu ne crois plus au malheur avec 3 femmes à bord j'espère ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! Je me demande encore ce qu'il va nous arriver comme catastrophe ! Vous les femmes, vous êtes des fléaux !! Surtout toi !!! » dit-il en la pointant à nouveau du doigt. « Au fait, » détourna-t-il la conversation, « je n'aime pas beaucoup ton ami David..... Il est louche ! »

« Ah ! Parce que toi tu n'es pas louche ??? »

Il darda ses deux magnifiques prunelles noires sur elle et se dandina en haussant les épaules :

« Non .... » fit-il timidement.

« Jack.... Tu vois le mal partout alors que c'est moi qui devrais me méfier ! David n'est pas louche ! »

« Te méfier de quoi ?? qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant six ans ??? »

« Ecoute, j'ai mes ennuis et tu as les tiens.. ok ? »

« Oui ,ben en attendant, tes ennuis deviennent les miens ! Je suis ton aîné et ton Capitaine, alors tu devrais me dire ce qui cloche !! »

Lou se mit à rire :

« L'autorité ne te va vraiment pas, Jack ! Et de toute façon, j'ai eu ma dose de confessions aujourd'hui !! »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant que tout irai bien puis se dirigea vers David.

« Alors, Jack n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?? »

« Dur, non, mais il est à la hauteur de sa réputation ! Vraiment très... bizarre.... T'es sûre qu'il lui manque pas une case ? »

« T'en fais pas ! Jack a toute sa tête, enfin je crois ! »

« En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup !.... »

« Jack n'aime personne ! Ou en tout cas, il ne le montre pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! il ne viendra pas t'égorger pendant la nuit ! »

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Lou haussa les épaules :

« bah... Ca m'embête vraiment beaucoup que toute cette histoire ressurgisse. Il faudra bien que j'en parle à Jack à un moment ou à un autre !

Mais je ne comprends pas ! Si Lane Wong veut ma mort, pourquoi n'est- il n'est pas venu tout de suite pour me tuer ?? qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?! »

« Il sait que tu es en sécurité ici ! Il n'a sûrement pas osé venir t'attaquer avec tous ces pirates à bord !! »

« Hn ...... En tout cas, il pourra toujours venir me torturer ou me tuer, il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche ; il échouera à nouveau dans sa folie. Je ne le laisserais pas approcher encore les Bermudes... Et par la même occasion, je le ferais payer pour ce qu'il a fait......

(1) sparrow « moineau » en anglais, pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la curiosité d'aller chercher dans le dico !!

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !!!

_Bon, ben, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! ce chapitre était surtout pour expliquer enfin qui était notre chère Lou et ce qui la liait à Jack !! Je compte bientôt finir cette fic dans deux voire trois chapitres ! on verra bien ! par contre si personne ne review, je l'arrête net ! une fic sans lecteurs, ça ne rime à rien !!voilà !!_

_Et encore désolé pour le retard ! Je bosse sur plusieurs histoires en même temps alors c'est dur dur (hein Claire, ma très chère amie qui prétexte le trop plein de devoirs pour ne pas m'aider dans ma tâche !! non ! elle attend patiemment que j'écrive pour nos histoires !! lol ! je plaisante, je sais que tu réfléchis beaucoup et que t'as pas trop le temps !!)_

_Au fait je fais de la pub pour elle (Claire) : pour ceux qui sont amateurs de fruit basket, manga japonais, allez voir dans la rubrique **Anime**, **Fruit basket** : son histoire s'appelle **malédiction partagée **et c'est super bien !! _

_Bizoo à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Léo._


	8. Rattrapée par le passé

Le bonjour à tous !

Je crois avoir été touchée par le syndrome de la feuille blanche il y a assez longtemps pour cette fic et aujourd'hui, 02 juillet 2006, ça m'a pris comme un coup de fusil et en quelques heures le chapitre était terminé !Donc voilà la suite des aventures de notre très chère Lou O'Brien !

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira…

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez : toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues !

Biz à tous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartenant au film pirates des caraïbes ne sont pas à moi ! (toujours la même chanson, tout le monde la connaît).

Chapitre 8 : « Rattrapée par les fantômes… »

« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! »

On aurait dit un cri rauque d'un fauve affamé… Mais non. Ce n'était que Lou. Lou dans un état d'ennui ferme et profond, qui baillait. Elle était couchée sur le dos, sur la proue du bateau, une jambe de chaque côté, dont une pendait alors dans le vide. Jusqu'à présent, elle regardait le ciel bleu et son oiseau planer au-dessus d'elle. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Jack, à la barre :

« Jack ! J'm'ennuie ! »

Jack se retourna à demi et la considéra d'un regard suspicieux, plissant ses paupières sur ses jolis yeux noirs brillants :

« Ouais… Bin, te plains pas ! C'est toujours mieux que de voir brûler son bateau, se faire attaquer par des requins ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! » maugréa-t-il à moitié dans sa barbe, et reportant son regard droit devant lui.

Il continuait à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pour Lou qui ne distinguait alors qu'une série de sons et murmures étouffés. Il était d'une si bonne humeur en ce moment !

Lou pouffa de rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Pour une fois, il avait raison ! Mieux valait subir l'ennui que s'attirer des ennuis, comme tous deux savaient si bien le faire ! Mais tout de même… Elle en avait marre de scruter le ciel… Ca faisait des heures qu'elle était là, à prendre le soleil et à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire !

Alors, elle décida de balancer sa jambe qui pendait dans le vide, d'avant en arrière pour la faire revenir du bon côté du navire ; manque de chance (comme toujours) : elle donna un peu trop d'élan à cette même jambe et elle fut entraîner par son poids. Avant de même s'en apercevoir, elle se retrouva face contre le plancher, après un bruit sourd de chute. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

« Aow…. »

Tout l'équipage s'était retourné vers elle, la dévisageant bizarrement. Elle se releva avec peine en jurant contre sa maladresse ambulante puis s'épousseta. Voyant que tout le monde la fixait, elle se racla la gorge puis informa :

« Ca va, ya pas de mal… Petite erreur de manœuvre… »

L'équipage retourna à son occupation, c'est-à-dire, bailler, dormir ou nettoyer le plancher, oubliant tout aussi vite le trouble-paix que représentait Lou.

Lou se mit à faire les cent pas à l'arrière du bateau, réfléchissant encore et encore à ce qu'elle avait fait et à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fut sortie de son intense réflexion par son ami David qui lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

« Est-ce que tourner en rond t'aide à trouver des solutions ? Moi, ça me donne le tournis… » se moqua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je croyais qu'il était mort ! » lâcha Lou subitement, ne relevant pas la remarque du grand blond.

« Je te croyais morte aussi… » rétorqua-t-il.

Lou prit un air dépité et soupira. David reprit la parole :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, il est bien décidé à te retrouver. Non seulement il va te faire payer ce que tu lui as fait mais en plus, il va essayer de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

« T'essaie de me rassurer là ? Merci c'est réussi ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au capitaine puis reposa son regard sur David :

« Viens » lui fit-elle en le tirant par la manche « ce qui se dit ici ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, hein Jack ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle mais fit mine de ne pas avoir compris l'allusion. Comme si Lou n'avait pas remarqué qu'il écoutait la conversation depuis le début ! Dès que quelque chose… ou quelqu'un touchait de près ou de loin SA petite sœur, il devenait tout d'abord curieux et ensuite jaloux. Tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il se comportait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes… Parfois, il était pire qu'un enfant capricieux, boudant parce que Liu gardait ses secrets pour elle. La jeune femme se demandait si un jour il serait mature et… normal. A l'évidence, non ! Mais il était malin Jack Sparrow, très malin. Les apparences cachaient bien des choses…

Une fois à l'écart, Lou engagea à nouveau la conversation :

« Comment a-t-il su, d'une, que j'étais vivante, et de deux, où je me trouvais ? »

« T'auras certainement l'occasion de lui demander toi-même ! »

Lou eut un rire nerveux :

« T'as probablement raison. Mais le plus tard possible sera le mieux. »

« Où L'as-tu cachée ? » demanda David à brûle pourpoint.

Lou leva subitement la tête vers son vis-à-vis, dardant ses prunelles bleues ciel dans les siennes. La question était soudaine et l'avait surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita à répondre. Alors David prit un ton plus doux, pour la remettre en confiance :

« Lou… C'est la première chose qu'il va chercher et…----»

« Je te l'ai déjà dit » coupa la jeune femme « il pourra retourner terre et mer, il ne La trouvera pas ! Elle est en sécurité. D'ailleurs, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais détruite depuis longtemps… »

« C'est impossible… 'A trois elles sont richesses et pouvoir, à trois elles sont---- »

« --- néant et destruction'. Je sais. J'ai pas oublié figure toi ! J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt et les détruire toutes les trois quand je les avaient réunies. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, les deux autres sont déjà hors d'atteinte ! oh…. Si j'avais été plus intelligente… ils ne seraient pas morts à l'heure qu'il est ! maudite soit ma cupidité ! »

« Tu maudis ta condition de pirate maintenant ! » s'exclama David en levant un sourcil. «De toute manière, ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et arrête de te torturer l'esprit sur ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a deux ans ! Pense plutôt à ce que tu vas faire maintenant ! »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ! Et c'est bien c'qui m'pose problème ! Il a certainement un nouvel équipage, un nouveau bateau, des armes… »

« Et nous aussi ! »

Lou se redressa, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et arqua un sourcil ; devant l'attitude interloquée de son amie, David s'expliqua un peu plus explicitement, même si, selon lui, cela lui avait paru assez explicite à la base…

« Nous aussi, nous avons un équipage, un bateau et pas n'importe quel bateau : le Black Pearl. Et nous avons des armes ! »

« Non. Nous, on a rien ! C'est Jack qui possède tout ça ! »

« Jack ne t'abandonnera pas ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Tu insinuerais qu'il faudrait attendre Wong et se battre contre lui ? Hors de question ! C'est trop risqué ! »

« Depuis quand as-tu peur du risque ? »

Lou le toisa, lui décochant un regard meurtrier et il soupira , s'éloignant en soufflant un 'fais comme tu veux…' d'abandon. Elle attarda ses yeux sur lui puis sur Jack.

Elle choisit de revenir vers le Capitaine Sparrow qui murmurait les paroles d'une chanson :

« Drink up me hearties yo ho… yo ho, yo oh! A pirate's life for me! »

« Je ne connais pas cette chanson ! » s'exclama Lou.

Jack afficha un sourire carnassier, découvrant des dents tantôt blanches, tantôt sales, tantôt recouvertes d'or.

« C'est Elizabeth qui me l'a appris ! Si tu veux je te l'apprendrais à toi aussi ! »

« Elizabeth ! » s'étonna Lou.

Jack haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que cela pouvait paraître bizarre qu'une fille de gouverneur sache des chansons de flibustiers… Mais après tout, elle était bien mariée à un pirate !

Lou lui tapota le bras en lui soufflant qu'il devrait recruter des hommes et se procurer plus d'armes sur l'île Saphir.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Parce que je trouve que le Black Pearl n'est plus ce qu'il était… » répondit-elle d'un air détaché en s'éloigant.

Jack se raidit puis grimaça, imitant la voix de Lou (ce n'était pas très réussi d'ailleurs) et parodiant ce qu'elle venait de dire, avec des gestes ridicules.

Plusieurs journées plus tard, Elizabeth, qui revenait d'une sieste bien méritée, déambulait dans les étroits couloirs du Black Pearl en chantant d 'une petite voix un air bien connu sur ce bateau… Elle s'arrêta devant la chambrette de Lou d'où s 'échappaient de drôles de bruits… Comme si quelqu'un était en train de fouiller la cale. Elizabeth leva un sourcil et remit une de ses boucles anglaises châtain derrière son oreille ; elle regarda à droite, à gauche puis poussa du bout des doigts la porte qui n'avait pas été complètement fermée.

« Lou ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! demanda-t-elle alors en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la porte en grand ; elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur les hanches :

« David ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? C'est la cale de Lou il me semble… »

Le grand jeune homme redressa la tête, surpris. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, trop concentré dans sa tâche.

« Ah ! Elizabeth… Vous tombez bien ! Peut-être allez vous pouvoir m'aider. »

Elizabeth arqua les sourcils :

« Vous aider ? »

« Oui. » reprit-il « il se trouve qu'il y a de cela quelques années, j'ai confié à Lou la garde d'un bijou très précieux pour moi. Elle m'a assuré qu'il était dans sa chambre mais je ne le trouve nulle part ! C'est une grosse bague en or, incrustée de petites pierres rouges et des signes étranges gravés à l'intérieur. Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où cette petite coquine de Lou me l'aurait caché ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un Nième tiroir et fouillant à l'intérieur.

« Non. Désolé. Lou n'est pas du genre à dévoiler ces choses là. »

« Ca c'est vrai ! C'est bien pour cela que je lui ai confié mon bien ! »

Il se coucha à terre et sembla scanner du regard le sol. Puis il exclama un cri victorieux ; il plongea la main sous l'armoire et en sortit une boîte en bois sculptée.

« Peut-être est-elle là dedans ! »

« Ah ! Je reconnais cette boîte ! » s'écria Elizabeth. « Lou l'a ramené des îles Requins. Elle l'avait enfoui dans le sable. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna David avec un sourire.

Il l'ouvrit prestement mais la déception put se lire sur son visage dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« Non. Elle est vide. Sacré Lou. Je crois que je vais aller lui demander plus de précision ! » s'enquit-il en replaçant la boîte où il l'avait trouvé et se leva.

La jeune femme et lui même ressortirent au grand jour ; David se dirigea vers Lou tandis qu' Elizabeth rejoignait son prince charmant qui semblait en grande conversation avec Gibbs.

Un peu plus tard, les côtes de l'île Saphir se distinguaient très nettement ; l'épouse Turner échappa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de revoir la terre ferme.

Evidemment, Jack refusa catégoriquement d'amarrer son bateau au port. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre le Pearl, même pas pour un milliards de Shilling. Lou aurait rétorqué que pour un milliards de Shilling, cela se négociait… Quelques fois, la jeune O'Brien était plus pirate que Jack Sparrow lui-même.

Ainsi, ils ramèrent tous jusqu'à la rive, sauf Jack qui se plaisait bien mieux dans son rôle de capitaine : il hurlait à tort et à travers de ramer plus vite comme si le diable était à leur trousse et traitait ses moussaillons de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Lou avait plusieurs fois été tentée de lui donner des coups de pied pour le mettre à l'eau mais elle avait préféré rester sage… Pour l'instant.

Jack descendit fièrement de sa barque avec un sourire carnassier et avança, joyeux, dans le sable, suivi de près par Elizabeth, Lou et Will. Tout à coup, Jack s'arrêta net : Elizabeth lui fonça dedans d'une manière peu élégante ce qui la repoussa en arrière ; elle tomba sur Lou qui la rattrapa in extremis non sans basculer elle-même. Will la retint par les aisselles.

« Jack ! » s'exclama la jeune Turner. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu plus attention ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et grimaça en voyant Elizabeth assise sur le sable après sa chute amortie, Lou retenue à quelques centimètres du sol par Will et celui-ci en équilibre précaire. Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent en marmonnant.

Quelques minutes après l'incident, Jack tenait fermement les mains de Lou dans les siennes et entamait une danse typiquement Sparrow : il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en montant haut les genoux, en agitant leur bras dans tous les sens et en tournant sur eux-même. Lui chantait à tue tête tandis que Lou lui criait de s'arrêter en le traitant d'idiot fini.

Puis il stoppa brusquement , se tourna vers Elizabeth et Will :

« Vous deux ! Allez nous acheter des vivres ! » leur ordonna-t-il en leur balançant une bourse remplie de pièce d'or.

« S'il vous plaît… » rajouta Lou pour palier à l'impolitesse de Jack.

« Oui mon capitaine… » souffla ironiquement Will. « Il est complètement frappé. »

« Gibbs ! » continua-t-il. « Va le chercher des armes avec le grand blond là ! » (en balançant un deuxième petit sac d'or »

« Il s'appelle David. » rectifia Lou à l'oreille du pirate qui haussa les épaules.

« Quant à nous deux… » poursuivit Sparrow en passant une main douteuse sur l'épaule de Lou. «On va à la taverne ».

« Non ! » fit-elle en dégageant sa main. « On va recruter des pirates ! ».

Jack ramena d'un mouvement sec ses mains serrées en poings au niveau de sa poitrine et le coté droit de sa lèvre se souleva d'agacement dévoilant de cette manière deux dents dorées, grinçant contre celles de la mâchoire inférieure. La réponse de Lou ne lui avait visiblement pas plu ! Il allait se diriger seul à la taverne quand une pensée fort déplaisante lui traversa l'esprit : s'il n'allait pas recruter des hommes avec elle, elle dégotterait certainement les pires pirates qu'il n'ai jamais connu (pourtant il était difficile de faire pire que l'équipe de bras cassés trouvée à Tortuga !) ou alors ce serait les meilleurs pirates qu'il ait jamais connu et cela le rendrait jaloux et infernal… Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser faire ça toute seule… c'est alors qu'il rejoignit en courant comiquement sa coéquipière.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient réuni une bonne vingtaine de flibustiers prêtes à leur prêter main forte, moyennant un salaire juteux. Jack les dévisageait chacun leur tour pour la troisième fois en marmonnant :

« Non, trop gros ; non, trop petit ;non, j'aime pas son chapeau ; non, pas encore une femme, j'suis pas fou ! »

« Jack ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Si tu continues comme ça, on va repartir sans personne ! Allez ! On vous prend tous les gars ! Suivez-moi ! »

Les pirates emboîtèrent le pas à Lou tandis que M. Sparrow était resté planté, enraciné dans le sable, tout d'un coup plus raide que d'habitude et les yeux écarquillés :

« Elle va me tuer ! ET FLINGUER MA BOURSE ! cette femme est un fléau… » s'énerva-t-il alors.

Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers son premier objectif : la boîte à Rhum, alors que Lou, le soir venu, trônait fièrement au milieu de ses nouvelles acquisitions.

« Plus d'hommes, plus d'armes, plus de vivres ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « bon, un capitaine en moins, mais ça, ça peut s'arranger… »

« Quoi ? » intervint Will. « Où est Jack ? »

« Certainement en train de se saouler, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle avec détachement, tout en examinant les armes fraîchement ramenées.

Le soir du troisième jour passé sur l'île, Lou décida de dormir à la belle étoile, loin des ronflements peu gracieux de Jack, du somnambulisme d'Elizabeth et de Gibbs qui parlait dans son sommeil. L'air frais du soir et l'odeur du sable encore chaud l'aideraient peut-être à mieux dormir, à cesser de penser à son poursuivant et à la paranoïa qui l'accompagnait. Elle choisit un endroit paisible sur la plage et se coucha à même le sol. Les bras derrière la tête et les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, elle se prit à chanter un air que sa mère lui avait enseigné, un air qui parlait de pirates, bien évidemment. Elle s'endormit plus d'une heure plus tard, l'image de sa mère à l'esprit.

…………

Un bateau qui brûle, des équipiers qui hurlent, le cri déchirant de Tango, et ce visage… Ce visage vil et malsain qu'elle croyait noyé à jamais dans les profondeurs de l'océan, puis des pas… des pas… des pas !

La jeune O'Brien se réveilla en sursaut et constata de suite que les pas ne faisaient pas partie du cauchemar, ou tout du moins pas de celui dont elle venait d'émerger car ce qu'elle avait devant elle s'apparentait réellement à un mauvais rêve… Hélas, cette quinzaine d'hommes armés qui s'approchaient à pas de loup d'elle était belle et bien réelle ! Elle se leva d'un bond, se mit en position de défense et sortit avec une lenteur calculée quelques couteaux de ses poches. Elle réfléchissait rapidement à la tactique qu'elle pourrait adopter ; cependant, à moins d'un miracle ou d'un renfort, elle ne voyait pas bien comment se sortir de se guêpier. Certes, elle était entraînée, elle était un pirate et pas des moindres mais… à quinze contre une, la situation se révélait délicate et la victoire peu envisageable…

Qu'importe, elle tenta sa chance : elle envoya avec rapidité et précision deux de ses couteaux : un à droite, un à gauche. Le premier heurta un des agresseurs à l'œil, le deuxième un autre homme à la gorge. « Plus que treize » ironisa-t-elle à voix basse. Les mercenaires d'abord un peu décontenancé par l'efficacité de cette femme, se reprirent bien vite et déjà l'un deux se jetait sur elle : elle esquiva quelques uns de ses coups et en renvoya autant ; elle réussit au prix de maints efforts à lui briser la nuque. Deux autres la saisirent aussitôt par les bras tandis qu'un troisième lui envoyait un sale coup de poing dans le ventre. Son souffle en fut coupé court et elle mit un temps à s'en remettre. L'avantage qu'elle avait (et oui, elle en avait au moins un) était que le corsaire ennemi pensait l'avoir mise K.O avec ce coup. Elle était affaiblie, certes, mais pas encore vaincue : elle releva la tête et malgré le fait qu'elle était enchaînée par deux horribles individus, elle réussit à assainir un coup de pied au visage à celui qui lui faisait face : cela le mit hors d'état de nuire… « Pas si costaud que ça finalement… » pensa-t-elle. Juste après, elle déplaça méchamment la rotule de son adversaire de droite également d'un coup de pied mais, sa lutte s'arrêta là car un nouvel individu la frappa à la nuque et elle perdit connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, à la taverne du coin.

« Encore un sept ! J'ai gagné … Encore une fois ! » s'exclama Jack en agitant les bras juste avant d'embrasser ses dés.

Un petit mais respectable amas de pièces d'or gisait aux cotés de Jack Sparrow assis sur le plancher en face d'un autre pirate, qui se trouvait être son adversaire à un jeu de dés. Celui-ci semblait passablement nerveux… Effectivement, la chance avait tourné en faveur de Jack 4 parties de suite et avait tout bonnement dépouillé le pirate infortuné.

« Encore une partie ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque et déterminée.

Jack, qui allait se relever, leva les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en pointant son doigt vers lui :

« Désolé l'ami, mais j't'ai complètement plumé ! T'as plus rien à parier » rétorqua-t-il fièrement en agitant la tête pour faire tinter les nouveaux bijoux et colifichets dont il l'avait ornée.

« Pas tout à fait… »

L'homme sortit d'un sac un superbe tricorne et une boîte de tabac très réputé. Jack observa l'offre avec des yeux gourmands alors que Gibbs se penchait vers lui pour lui suggérer de s'arrêter là. Mais Jack n'en fit qu'à sa tête et déclara qu'il était d'accord. Il allait relancer les dés quand l'autre l'arrêta d'une main.

« Non. Cette fois-ci on joue avec mes dés. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Jack.

« Quoi ? Ca t'pose un problème ? »

Jack lui adressa un sourire contrit et plissa les yeux d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il s'empara vivement des dés proposés tout en sachant qu'il pouvait perdre sur cette partie tout ce qu'il avait amassé.

Par chance, le dé tomba à nouveau sur un sept au grand soulagement du capitaine du Black Pearl et de Gibbs qui s'essuyait le front avec un mouchoir. C'est en attrapant la boite et le tricorne que les dés de Sparrow glissèrent de sa poche et retombèrent étrangement sur un sept. L'autre homme suspicieux frappa le sol pour faire rebondir les dés qui montrèrent à nouveau un sept. Une fois, deux fois. Le pirate venait de comprendre (petite allusion au dessin animé la route d'el dorado ) :

« Tes dés sont pipés ! Tricheur ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Jack grimaça (vous aurez remarqué qu'il passe son temps à grimacer mais c'est tellement mignon ! ), s'empara de la plus grande partie de son butin et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de Gibbs. Les fuyards se dirigèrent aussi vite que possible vers la mer.

Un peu plus tôt auparavant.

Lou se réveilla doucement. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Celui qui l'avait frappé n'y avait pas été de main morte. Peu à peu, ses sens lui revinrent et elle comprit qu'on la traînait sur le sable et qu'elle était ligotée. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'hurler à pleins poumons en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait avant qu'on ne la frappe de nouveau à la tête.

Elizabeth releva la tête en même temps que son mari :

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui, on aurait dit un cri de femme. »

Elizabeth, l'âme enquêtrice, s'empara de la longue vue qui traînait près de la barre et scruta la plage. Avec l'obscurité et la distance, elle ne distingua rien d'anormal.

« Non. Il n'y a rien. Pourtant j'étais sûre que cela était proche de nous »

Will Turner haussa les épaules s'apprêtant à rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa en remarquant que le bateau qui était amarré non loin d'eux depuis quelques heures prenait le départ.

« Ne cherche plus, Eli. La femme que nous avons entendue est certainement à bord de ce bateau… »

Le bâtiment qui avait quitté la rive avait disparu depuis quelques minutes de l'horizon quand le propriétaire du Black Pearl et son acolyte apparurent sur le pont, un brin essoufflés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » questionna Will, un sourcil levé.

« C'est une longue histoire » expliqua sans expliquer Gibbs.

Jack, encore hors d'haleine, demanda où était passée « son adorable détestée Lou » comme il l'appelait. Elizabeth répliqua qu'elle était censée être avec lui ce que Will confirma en lui rappelant qu'il les avait vu quitter le bateau ensemble. Jack sembla réfléchir intensément, ce qui pouvait se révéler compliqué lorsque l'esprit était complètement embué par l'alcool.

« Elle est partie la garce ! » conclut Sparrow, se souvenant subitement qu'elle l'avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

Les doigts du capitaine s'agitèrent alors qu'il faisait les cents pas sur le pont. Ana Maria fut accueillie par lui- même comme le sauveur et il lui demanda à brûle pourpoint si elle n'avait pas vu Lou.

« Si. Je l'ai croisée ya pas longtemps. Elle a dit qu'elle dormirait sur la plage. »

Sparrow n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler la réponse que déjà Elizabeth renchérissait :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais tout à l'heure, on a entendu un cri venant de la plage. Un cri de femme. Je crois que cette femme a été embarquée dans le bateau qui se trouvait là » fit-elle en indiquant de l'index l'endroit.

Jack fixa intensément le lieu et passa son pouce et son index sur sa barbichette. Le cri du faucon de Lou le tira de sa réflexion :

« Le pigeon ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Lui, il sait où elle est. Allez bestiole, montre nous ! »

Jack se pressa vers la barre et hurla des ordres à son équipage tout en suivant des yeux l'oiseau qui s'éloignait du rivage. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que le pirate avait espionné discrètement les occupants du bateau étranger et avait réussi à savoir certaines choses… ce qui le poussait à penser que Lou était bel et bien mêlée à ces pirates-là.

La bateau avait brûlé, son équipage aussi. Par sa faute. Par la faute de Wang. Elle s'était battue avec lui et il avait également brûlé dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Elle l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux. Puis elle avait été projetée à l'eau et elle avait dérivé longtemps sur un bout de bois… jusqu'à ce qu'un bateau de la marine ne la repère et ne la repêche. On l'avait alors jetée en prison mais elle avait gardé le précieux et maudit bijou, cette bague qui aurait pu servir à de vils desseins. Elle avait beaucoup perdu dans ce complot dans lequel elle s'était impliquée de plein gré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise le péril et la mascarade que cela impliquait. Il était trop tard pour beaucoup de choses mais certaines pouvaient être sauvées… tant qu'elle dissimulait cette bague, tant qu'elle enfouissait ses vieux démons, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Un très mauvais souvenir. Seulement voilà… Le passé rattrape toujours celui qui veut le fuir et lui fait amèrement regretter les erreurs commises.

A son réveil, Lou comprit immédiatement le sens de ceci…

Sa vue, d'abord embrouillée, devint plus nette et la première chose qu'elle nota, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans une cale. Elle était fortement attachée à une poutre en bois et une vive douleur s'était emparée de sa tête, à nouveau.

Des bruits de pas lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule et lorsque l'individu se présenta face à elle, une sueur froide glissa lentement le long de son dos.

Tien Wang…

_Et voilà, l'histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin… mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses à dévoiler…_

_A bientôt !_

_Lenao._


End file.
